The Curious Case Of My Curiosity
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: They say curiosity killed the cat, but I disagree because my curiosity led me to him, and it didn't kill me. In fact, it did quite the opposite. A Christmas drabble about a girl and boy, and throwing caution to the wind. Mature. ExB Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am trying out a drabble that came to me a few days ago. Not sure how it is going to work or how long it will be, but I hope you like it. This is unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

I watched him with barely concealed curiosity as he rolled his bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth biting down on the chapped skin before releasing it, letting it fill with blood. He looked self-comscious as he stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie, his gaze never lifting from the scuffed toes of his converse.

His shoulders were hunched forward like he was making a effort to stay invisible and his dark, copper hair peeked out from under his beanie, hiding his face under it. I wondered—as I did every week at this time—why he came here. The beaten, old comic book store wasn't exactly the hot spot, but with the holidays, it had turned into a Christmas wonderland.

Garlands and tinsel hung from every available surface and fairy lights flashed by the windows in hopes to coerce shoppers to buy their sons or nephews a comic book. I had even been forced to get in the holiday spirit by wearing an embarrassing Christmas hat with a bell on the end that jingled every time I moved.

I didn't even know his name, but each week he would come in, lingering in the aisles for an hour before paying for whatever comic he decided to buy, his eyes never meeting mine and his lips never moving to speak.

I didn't take it personally, telling myself that he was obviously shy, but the incessant need to know everything that piqued my interest pushed and prodded at the back of my mind, telling me to speak to him, to find out everything there was to know about him.

I knew it stemmed from more than just curiosity, but I pushed it all away, content to just watch him from a distant.

I crossed my legs on the large stool behind the register, my laptop perched in my lap as I tried to bring my attention back on the paper I had to write for class. I unravelled my earphones, as was my custom, before plugging myself in, letting the alt. rock sooth my frazzled nerves.

I let out a long sigh, letting my mind clear, and started writing.

**AN: So, what do you think? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And onto the second chapter. All mistakes are mine.**

****The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.****

****Chapter 2.****

The next hour went by quickly, my fingers flying over the keyboard as I poured myself into my words. There were few areas where I was passionate in my life, but when it came to words and debates on the controversies that were part of life, I was the first there, fighting to have my voice heard.

I felt rather than saw him on the other side of the counter, my hair raising off the back of my neck and the tension in the air becoming heavy. I saved what I had written before tugging my earphones out of my ears, turning my attention to him.

I gave him a warm smile, closing my laptop and placing it out of the way. It faltered slightly when my eyes met a pair of dark, green ones. His brow was furrowed in concentration, the angular plains of his face serious. His cheekbones were high and his lips were pressed in a thin line as he gripped the counter between us tightly until his knuckles went white.

Unlike every other week, he held no comic, and I looked at him curiously. "Can I help you with something?" I asked cautiously.

His whole body seemed to relax with my words, and one side of his lips tugged up in a half smile. "Yeah," he murmured, his voice soft and husky. "You could tell me what time you get off work."

It took my brain a minute to catch up with what he said, my cheeks flushing with the realization that he was asking without actually asking. "I..uh...I-I finish at seven," I stuttered, stumbling over my words.

He gave a quick, curt nod. "See you then," he said before abruptly turning and walking out of the store. I stared at the door he had just exited, replaying the events over and over into my head until I felt a smile turn up my lips before I let out a small squeal of happiness.

**AN: How are you liking this so far? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 3.**

It was raining by the time I closed up the shop, flicking the lights off as I stowed my laptop in my messenger bag. I cast one last look at the clock to see that it was ten past seven.

Part of me wanted to believe he was just late, but the other part of just rolled its eyes at the first half. It made me somewhat sad to think he wasn't actually going to bother to show up, but I sucked it up and stepped on the sidewalk.

After cursing every deity that came to mind for forgetting an umbrella and deciding to take bus, I pulled the hood up of my oversized hoodie and started making my way down the street.

I was annoyed and getting seriously wet by the time I got to the end of the street, my arms wrapped tightly around my stomach as my mood started matching the weather.

I was just wondering how sturdy the lamppost in front of me was when I found myself under the cover of a large, black umbrella.

"Sorry I was late," he murmured quietly, the sound muffled by the pattering of the pain on the umbrella before glancing in my direction. I gave him a long, calculated look, wondering if I should just go home, but as always, the curiosity of the boy who's name I still didn't know won over.

I sighed, moving closer to him so that we were both adequately shielded from the rain.

"You hungry?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Not particularly," I admitted.

He nodded, not seeming offended by my answer. "Then I'll buy you a coffee to make up for letting you walk through the rain, and for being late."

His tone was decisive and he seemed pleased with his plan. Honestly, coffee sounded wonderful just about now, and it would mean getting out of the rain too.

"Okay," I agreed, and he started guiding us down the street.

"What's your name?" I asked, unable to hold back the question bubbling up inside me.

He let his eyes drop to the ground briefly before he looked at me again.

"Edward," he told me softly.

I smiled. "I'm Bella."

**AN: So...introductions have been made. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Since y'all are liking this story so much...here is another chapter! I hope to up the amount of chapters posted per day, but you'll have to bear with me in the mean time since I have other stories to write. **All mistakes are mine.****

****The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.****

****Chapter 4.****

I was watching him curiously again, but this time he was sitting across the table from me, his fingers plucking the marshmallows out of his hot chocloate and popping them into his mouth in between talking.

"Evolution is a flawed theory," he pointed out, while I rolled my eyes, secretly enjoying our debate.

"So is Creation," I rebutted easily.

I was enjoying this more, passionate, talkative side of him. I never quite knew what he would say or do next, and so far he had surprised me at every turn.

"Yeah, but Creation has the Bible that supports it, while Evolution was 'discovered' by Charles Darwin," he replied smoothly.

"Who's to say that the Bible isn't just a made up story?" I shot back.

He scoffed. "The majority of religion is based on the Bible. Jews, Christians, and Catholics all read the Bible and follow. Just because it isn't based solely on science and logic, it doesn't make it a bedtime story."

"Religion and science are not two things that mix. How can you believe something you've never seen, or been proved?" I asked.

"And you've seen Evolution take place?" he fired back.

I hesitated before allowing a small laugh to escape me. "Touche."

He shrugged, ducking his head, suddenly shy again. "I guess in the end they both work, but for me, I'd rather believe that there was a God up there looking down on me and watching out for me that created me, than believe that a couple of million years ago, a bit of dirt evolved into the human race."

He didn't look at me as he said this, his gaze firmly trained on his hot chocolate. A dip formed between his eyebrows as he frowned, and I smiled, my curiosity wanting to know more about the boy with a quiet voice, but what looked to be a sensitive heart.

**AN: Such a controversial subject...I'd like to say that I did not mean any offence to those who believe in Evolution versus those who believe in Creation. Don't take me too seriously...I don't. :) thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! All mistakes are mine.**

****The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.****

****Chapter 5.****

"Tell me more about the enigma that is Bella," he requested, and I snorted.

"I'm honestly not that interesting to talk about," I told him, running my pointer finger around the rim of what had once been my hot chocolate, trying to scrape the excess cream sticking to the sides of the cup.

I hummed as I sucked my finger, the hint of chocolate mixed with cream yummy on my tastebuds. He quirked an eyebrow at me, his eyes dancing with amusement as I flushed slightly, clearing my throat.

"I grew up in Arizona. My parents married young and are now divorced. My dad moved up to Washington State, and I stayed with my mother. I had a few friends, but I've always been more of a loner. I decided to move up closer to be near my dad for college, but since he's on his honeymoon right now, I probably won't see him until after the New Year. I used to be an only child, but with my dad's recent marriage I've acquired a new brother and sister. They're okay, but we don't have much in common. Ummm...I'm studying literature, but thinking of dropping out and going to Culinary school...and I think that is it."

I let out a long breath, my babbling rant of the compressed version of my life having taken a lot out of me.

"What's the story behind your piercing?" he asked, and I reflexively brought my hand up to my nose where there was a small, gold stud.

"Oh! I got it done for my eighteenth birthday along with a navel piercing. Nothing too special, just an act of rebellion as I started to expand my proverbial wings. I wanted to get a tattoo, but I'm afraid of needles...so, yeah."

I bit my lip, wondering just how lame I sounded. "What about you?" I blurted out, my curiosity once again getting the better of me. "Got any piercings or tattoos?"

A slow smile crept up on his face and he drew his bottom into his mouth in an attempt to hide it. He peered up at me from under his eyelashes. "I have a tattoo on my back and..." he trailed off before flicking his tongue out of his mouth to show me the barbell running through it.

I grinned at him, liking this new layer that I had discovered, but secretly, even as we continued talking, I wondered how I could get his shirt off to his tattoo.

**AN: Shes a curious girl, isn't she? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. I decided to post two today because I have finally gone to see Breaking Dawn this evening! Best movie yet!**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 6.**

"You're not what I expected," he blurted out as we exited the cafe, the manager practically shoving us out the door in a very uncharitable way. _Here's to thinking Christmas makes people more generous,_ I thought dryly.

I turned my attention back to Edward, watching as he pulled his hat down further over his ears before stuffing his hands in his pockets. I scooted closer to him, thankful that the rain had stopped as I slid my arm through his, resting my head on his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, wondering what exactly he had expected me to be like.

He let out a little chuckle and shrugged. A small, sheepish grin turned up his lips. "I don't know. I guess I'm just surprised you agreed to go out with me."

I frowned, tilting my head up to look at him. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

He peeked down at me, pausing in his walk to stare at me with his dark eyes before shrugging again. He looked down at his feet. "I'm strange and introverted, and my stereotype would probably be a stoner."

He refused to look at me while I digested the information that he had given me, storing it away as another layer of this wholly complicated boy. He started walking again, and I moved with him. "So...you smoke weed?" I asked.

He shrugged for what had to be the third time in the last five minutes. "Every now and again. Mostly on the weekends."

"Huh," I muttered, trying to beat the curiosity down, but as always failing. "I've never smoked weed."

He relaxed when he didn't hear any judgement in my tone, an almost grateful smile crossing his lips. We settled into a silence for a while before he stopped abruptly, turning to face me with a pensive look on his face.

He eyed me cautiously for a moment. "Do you...you know...wanna try it?" he asked hesitantly.

I nibbled on my lip, the excitement and anticipation of trying something new and unknown filling me with butterflies. "Really?" I asked, trying to sound cool, but failing miserably.

"I've got some at my apartment if you..." he trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging the air.

I beamed up at him. "Yeah, i'd like that," I said shyly, not even caring that I barely knew him, and yet wasn't hesitating to go back to his apartment with him.

Maybe curiosity would be the end of me.

**AN: So...a twist has formed in the plot...Who thought that Edward would turn out to be a stoner? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Thanks to y'all that took the time to review. All mistakes are mine.**

******The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.******

**Chapter 7.**

I sat on what I guessed to be one of the most comfiest couches known to man, I chewed on my lips, my hands running up and down my thighs, trying to rid my palms of the sweat clinging to it.

My heart pounded in my chest, thumping loudly as I tried to calm down. I was hyper aware of the rustling coming from what I gathered was his bedroom. His apartment was bigger than I had expected, but then again, he always managed to surpass everything I thought.

He stumbled back into the living room as I gazed around the room, taking in the simple decor, the walls and furniture bold and bright, with interest. Christmas decorations littered the room, and a tree stood in the corner wrapped in lights and ornaments.

"Nice place," I offered up, sending him a smile.

He smiled back. "My sisters decorated it," he explained. "You should see their rooms."

He once again surprises me with his admission. It wasn't often that a guy his age lived with his sisters, but then again, I didn't actually know how old he was...

"How old are you?" I asked.

He eyed me carefully for a second, twirling something long and small between his fingers. "Turned twenty-three this June," he admitted. "You?"

I nodded like that didn't freak me out. It wasn't that we had a large age gap, but compared to my twenty years he seemed so much more...cultured and sophisticated. He was most likely done with school, working and earning a living while I struggled to buy ramen noodles while trying to write a paper on a subject I didn't really give a shit about.

It was hard to be passionate about something that held little to no interest. It was the reason I wanted to drop out of school. I wanted to discover, create, and I couldn't do that anymore with my writing and reading.

Cooking had always been a creative outlet for me, and I had applied-without informing my father or mother-at the Seattle Institute of Art for their culinary course.

"Turned twenty this September."

He nodded, his head bobbing up and down before he flopped down on the couch next to me.

"So...you wanna do this?" he asked, holding up what looked a brown cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

**AN: So...how are you liking this? Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 8.**

He held the joint deftly between his fingers, his eyes never leaving mine as he raised it to his lips, pursing them around it as he held up the lighter, cupping his hand around it as he lit it up.

He inhaled, dragging in a deep breath before plucking it from his lips, a long trail of smoke exited from his pouted lips, holding it in his mouth before releasing it, the smoke dancing and twirling in the air.

"You wanna try?" he asked, holding it out to me. The tip burned brightly, calling out to me as I took it in my hand, pausing to wet my lips.

"Is there something special I should do so that I don't hack up a lung?" I asked, remembering my time in high school where I tried a cigarette. I swear I was still slightly scarred from that incident.

He chuckled lightly, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table. "Inhale slowly and don't take too much. Pace yourself."

I nodded, raising the joint and wrapping my lips around where his had been less than a minute ago.

I inhaled carefully, mindful of his instructions, only taking a little before holding the smoke in my mouth until my throat tickled and my eyes watered. I coughed as I released the smoke, my lungs burning slightly, but it wasn't harsh coughs. I handed the joint back to him a sense of pride inside me.

He reached for the joint, taking it with one hand, while tangling his hand into the hair at the back of my neck, stroking it. "You did good," he congratulated, taking a pull from it as I relaxed into his touch.

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The first few pulls are always rough, but once you get past them you're golden. You just got to get yourself accustomed to it," he explained, releasing the smoke as he talked.

Anticipation sprang up anew inside me. "I guess I should start getting accustomed to it," I said with a grin.

He smirked. "I guess you should."

**AN: How are we liking this? Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. Another update because I love y'all!**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 9.**

"Wanna shotgun?" he asked through heavy-lidded eyes, his hands playing with my feet. I was sprawled out along the couch, marveling at how heavy and clouded my mind felt.

My eyes watched the lingering smoke in the air, making shapes out of it as I curled my toes.

"What's that?" I asked lazily before giggling at how stonerish my tone sounded.

Stonerish...was that even a word?

I frowned, mouthing the word to see if it sounded like a word you would use.

I jumped slightly as he squeezed my foot to gain my full attention. "Straddle me," he ordered, and I rose my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not sure what kind of girl you take me for, Mr….Fuck, I don't know your last name," I said, my fake British accent dwindling as I started giggling again.

I let my head fall back against the armrest. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas," I warbled, flinging my hands up in the air. "Sing with me, Eddie," I urged, while he shook his head in amusement.

"I'll sing once you do a shotgun with me," he bartered.

I pursed my lips. "My dad has a shotgun. He takes it hunting with him. I don't like hunting."

He chuckled. "Just straddle me, and I'll show you what I want."

I shrugged as I sat up, moving to throw a leg over his lap before sitting in it. "Don't expect me to sleep with you 'cause I'm not that kind of girl," I warned him.

"It didn't even cross my mind…well, actually it did, but I wasn't going to act on it so it was a moot point, ya know?"

I shrugged.

He threaded a hand through my hair and took a pull from the joint. I watched him carefully as he leaned forward until his lips were centimeters from mine.

I hadn't realized just how soft and pillowy they looked until they were right in front of me. My lips parted as I swallowed tightly, and he brushed his lips against mine so softly that it took me a second to realize that it had happened.

He blew into my mouth, letting the smoke fill it as he pushed my hoodie up my hip, his warm fingers skimming along the bare skin of my hip.

My breathing stuttered as I shivered, my eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I pulled back, tilting my face upward as I released the smoke. He dumped the joint in the ashtray on the small table on his side of the couch before raising my hoodie up my stomach, his hands grasping at the curves of my hips.

"Let's do that again," I breathed, feeling free and happy. This, right here, was bliss.

**AN: I think I've created a new stoner! lol, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 10.**

"I want to lick your jaw," I told him honestly, my verbal filter having crashed and burned at some point. I was still straddling his lap, but I had discarded my hoodie to reveal my beige Ed Henley top, the top buttons undone as Edward buried his head in my cleavage, his hands rubbing circles in the skin of my hips.

I shivered as he let out a whoosh of air, my nipples tightening against the change in temperature.

He drew his head back, his hair falling in his eyes. "M'kay," he mumbled, shifting slightly beneath me.

"Really?" I asked, hope shining in my tone.

He shrugged. "Why not?"

I placed my hands on either side of his shoulders as I leaned forward, my tongue darting out as I tilted my head, giving his stubbled jaw line a lick. It was prickly under my tongue, but once I started, I couldn't seem to stop, and it wasn't long until I was licking and sucking along the length of it happily.

He groaned, his hands snaking behind me to cup the cheeks of my ass. I hummed against his jaw, wiggling in his lap as he pulled me flush into his erection.

"Fuck!" he muttered as I rolled my hips forward, my lips still attached to his jaw. His hands drifted up, pulling my top up my stomach until it rested underneath my breasts.

"Babe," he grunted. "We gotta stop."

I ignored him, pressing my hips forward again, rubbing against the bulge in his pants. He moaned before swiftly pulling me off his lap and laying me down along the couch. He lay between my legs, his forehead resting against mine as he pinned my hips down.

"You know we can't," he muttered. "I want to, but we can't."

I sighed, knowing that he was right, but not liking it all the same. "You're right," I told him, even though my hormones were crying out for some loving down under.

He shifted us so that we were lying on our sides facing each other, tugging one of my legs over his to pull me closer into him.

"Tell me about you," I asked, suddenly aware that I knew next to nothing about him.

He hummed. "Not much to tell. Born and raised in Alaska with my two sisters, transferred here my junior year of uni, graduated in the spring and make my living by writing an entertainment piece about books, music, and movies every other week for a popular blog."

It was hard to concentrate on what he was talking about when his fingers were playing with my navel piercing, but somehow I managed to multitask.

I could feel myself getting sleepy, my body heavy and comfortable as my eyelids drooped.

I yawned tiredly. "I should get home," I mumbled.

"Hmmm, I hate to break it to you, but neither of us is in any condition to go out walking after midnight," he pointed out.

I sighed. "Hmmm, kay. Watch the Christmas tree for me then." And with that I promptly fell asleep.

**AN: lol, god times. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Another update!Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 11.**

I woke up feeling like some had stuffed a wad of cotton wool in my mouth. My stomach rumbled and my bladder protested as I cracked my eyelids open, trying to figure out where I was.

Bits and pieces of last night came back to me as I stretched my sore muscles.

I swore I had been on Edward's couch last night, but since I was currently in his bed I decided to check my state of dress, just in case he had pulled something while I was unconscious.

A quick peek told me that I was still fully clothed, and I stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over my shoes in the process. I swore quietly, picking them off the floor and making my way to find a bathroom.

Once I had relieved my bladder, I tried to tidy up my appearance. I had never been one to carry around a bag of essential items women need, so I had to make do with what was there.

Thankfully, there was a brush on the bathroom counter, which I used to tame my hair somewhat before pulling it back into a loose ponytail. I washed my face, cringing at my bloodshot eyes, and used the mouthwash.

I could hear clanging in the kitchen as I exited the bathroom, and found Edward clattering around the kitchen in boxers and a t-shirt.

A girl sat at the counter, her head bent over some papers, scribbling furiously across the page. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, suddenly feeling awkward. Edward glanced in my direction, smiling when he saw me lingering in the doorway.

"Hey, you're up," he greeted, and the girl at the counter looked over at me through what I could only describe as owl glasses. She watched me with interest as I shuffled into the room, taking in the stainless steel appliances with a hint of jealousy.

"Have a seat," he directed as he turned back to the stove and flipped over a pancake.

"Hey," the girl─who I know guessed to be Edward's sister─said quietly. "I'm Alice, Edward's younger sister."

She seemed somewhat nervous and I smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm Bella," I responded easily. She nodded, wringing her hands together.

"Are you Edward's girlfriend?" she asked, her eyes darting in Edward's direction.

I flushed slightly. "Um…I'm not sure. We only just went out for the first time last night."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in an 'o' of understanding. "Oh, he must really like you then," she said off-handedly.

I leaned closer, curious. "Why?"

She shrugged, and I was starting to see the similarities between her and her brother. She brushed a few stray hairs from her bob out of her face before answering. "He doesn't share his stash with just anyone. He's really protective of it. Says I can't touch it until I turn eighteen."

She didn't seem happy about that knowledge. "I'm seventeen, by the way," she added upon seeing my perplexed face.

Things weren't quite adding up.

Edward had said that they were all from Alaska, but he'd transferred here his junior year. The questions that were plaguing me were, why did he transfer _here_ from Alaska, and why were his sisters here, especially his seventeen year old sister.

**AN: Are you thoroughly confuddled? lol, Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! We meet Edward's sisters this chapter. All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 12.**

"So," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Why did you move in with your brother?"

She seemed to appraise me for a second before shrugging. "It made sense since he didn't want me to be alone. I'm studying my second year at UDub."

If anything, her admission had me more confused than before.

"What Alice forgot to tell you," Edward interjected, bringing over a stack of pancakes for both of us. "Is that she is a certified genius and graduated high school when she was fifteen."

She scowled up at him. "I don't like to be labelled and put in a box," she grumbled.

He shrugged, unperturbed by her annoyance. "No one cares. Go be smart or something."

She stuck her tongue out at him, stealing one of the bottles of syrup before gathering up her plate and papers and disappearing out of the room.

"Sorry about her," He murmured, leaning over the counter toward me. "You okay?" I nodded, my mouth to full of fluffy pancakes to respond verbally.

I was so starving, and it felt like my stomach was a bottomless pit as I continued to shovel them into my mouth. I almost felt embarrassed b how much of a pig I was acting, but he was wolfing down his own pancakes at a alarming rate.

We ate in silence, not needing to fill the quiet with talked, until a woman stumbled into the kitchen, groping the coffee machine like it was a long lost lover before pouring herself a cup.

She had two full sleeves of tattoos running down her arms, and another peeking out from behind her hair at the back of her neck.

She turned, moaning into her cup to reveal, the piercing running through her lip and eyebrow. "Fuck! I needed that," she sighed before noticing that she had an audience.

"Bella, this is Angela, my other, more annoying, older sister," Edward introduced.

I gave her a small wave and a smile. "Hi."

She gave me a nod. "Sup."

She glanced down at our now empty plates and frowned. "Munchies?" she asked, and Edward replied by shrugging.

She pouted. "So not fucking fair, bro. You could have shared."

He shook his head. "You were over at your boyfriend's place last night till three, remember?" he reminded her, and she pulled a face.

"What the fuck ever." She turned to the fridge, pulling out a yoghurt and ripping the top off. "So, are you the girl Edward has been pining away over for the last few months?" she asked bluntly, licking the yoghurt lid.

"Uh…" I said, unsure as to how I was supposed to answer that.

"Angela, shut the fuck up," Edward bit out, looking pissed.

She shrugged, fishing a spoon out of the drawer and sticking it into her yoghurt. "Im just saying. I thought he'd build you a shrine before he found the balls to actually ask you out. But hey, it seems to have turned out okay. I hoped you wrapped it before you tapped it, though. I'm too young to be an aunt."

I flushed pink. "Um…we haven't…" I trailed off, and she arched her brow.

"Huh, too bad. The amount of time he spends in the shower is upping the water bill. We can afford it, but shit, is so terrible that I want to have a hot shower in the morning," she groused.

"I swear to God, Angela, if you don't shut that hole you call a mouth I will destroy all your heels," Edward growled.

They had a stare down, each one trying to burn a hole in the other's head. Angela eventually backed down, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed. See you losers later."

I watched her leave, wondering─not for the first time─just what I had gotten myself into.

** AN: Who likes the sisters? Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 13.**

Edward offered to walk me home after our interesting breakfast, and since I couldn't find a reason why not, I agreed.

We walked down the street, our hands stuffed into our pockets and our hoods up as we braced ourselves against the cold.

My hand endured the cold for a second while I hooked my arm through his before shoving it back into my pocket.

He didn't seem to mind me clinging onto him so I decided to use our time alone to fish for more answers so that I could unravel his secrets.

"Where do your parents live?" I asked him since he had actually mentioned them at all.

His steps faltered slightly, and I could literally feel him shrink in on himself. "They're dead," he said with a sigh, avoiding my eyes.

I suddenly felt like shit for bringing it up. "Shit, I'm sorry," I offered weakly.

He shrugged, kicking a stray cup lying on the sidewalk. "It's okay. I mean, yeah, it still hurts everyday, but its been a while now."

"Is that why you transferred here?" I asked, the pieces of the puzzle slipping into place.

He nodded. "Yeah, we have some family nearby so it made sense to move here. Since Angela had already graduated from uni, she took over guardianship of Alice. We decided to stick together because as much as they embarrass me they are the only close family I have."

I truly felt for him, and I had to blink rapidly to rid myself of the tears springing up. By that time, we were standing outside of the apartment I was sharing with my step-sister over break.

I honestly didn't want to leave him, so we lingered in front of my building, waiting for the other to say something.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out.

I smiled coyly, and nodded, suddenly too nervous to speak. He cupped my face in his cold hands, his breath visible in the air as he pressed his lips to mine. They were as soft as I thought they would be.

It wasn't lost to me that while we had already dry-humped, this was the first time we'd kissed properly.

He kissed my bottom and then my top lip gently, making no move to deepen the kiss as I hummed quietly against his lips.

I was flushed by the time he drew back, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Call me?" he requested, and I opened my mouth to tell him that I didn't have his number, but he beat me to it. "I typed it in while you were sleeping."

Normally, such an invasion of privacy would have irritated me, but there was nothing normal about this situation.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll call you."

He looked relieved, stepping backwards. "Okay…don't wait too long."

With that, he turned, tucking his head against his chest, his hands deep in his pockets, and walked off.

"I won't," I murmured to the air.

**AN: Weed isn't the only thing in the air, lol. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 14.**

"Where have you been?" Leah asked as I stepped into the apartment. "I've been worried sick."

"Hello to you too, mother," I told her sarcastically. "And if you must know, I was at a friend's house."

Ever since we'd moved in together, I swear she had turned into a momma bear. I honestly didn't appreciate it. I mean, I already had a mother─two including Sue─and I didn't want another.

College was about freedom, flying the coup and all that, but it's hard to do that when you've got a hawk watching your every waking move.

"Male or female," she demanded.

"None of your fucking business," I shot back, walking past her to my room.

"It is my business when you come home smelling like weed with bloodshot eyes," she responded just before I slammed my bedroom door closed and locked it behind me.

I turned on my stereo, letting My Chemical Romance soothe me as it blasted from the speakers. I flopped onto my bed, pulling my laptop from my bag.

I checked my e-mails quickly, reading through them quickly and deleting all the junk I had acquired before re-closing my laptop with a sigh.

I kicked off my shoes and jeans, tugging my hoodie off before maneuvering my bra out from under my top.

I climbed under the covers, wrapping them tightly around me as I burrowed underneath them.

I let my thoughts drift to the night before, reliving it from the privacy of my bed. My hand slipped into my panties as I remembered how he felt beneath me, hard and ready.

My fingers nestled among my curls, stroking my folds lightly. I was wet, but my eyelids were already heavy, tiredness winning out over my hormones.

_When I wake up,_ I placated myself, turning to lie on my side, my legs curled up to my chest.

That was the first time I dreamed of Edward dressed up as Santa as he rode a unicorn.

I blamed the weed.

**AN: What do ya think? Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. Long chapter and another update in the same day! Holy Edward dressed in a santa suit riding a unicorn! *Wink***

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 15.**

I lay in bed, still sleepy from my nap, my phone in my hands.

Was it too early to call him? I mean, I didn't want to seem desperate, but he had encouraged me not to take too long, so I figured the usual two day wait was out.

It had been a little over four hours since I had last seen Edward, but my fingers hovered over his name as I wavered on whether or not I should call him.

I had always found the games people played while in a relationship unnecessary, so maybe I should just be true to myself and press the damn button before I gave myself an headache.

I took a deep breath and pressed his name, watching the call scream come up as it rang.

Ring-ring.

Ring-ring.

Ring-rin…

"Hello?"

I panicked for a second once I heard his voice, my hands getting clammy and my eyes widening.

_Say something you idiot, _I internally chided myself.

"E-Edward?" I questioned, even though it was pretty damn obvious that I had just dialed his number, and that he had picked up.

"Bella," he breathed. "I wondered if you would call."

_If? _Why the fuck wouldn't I? It wasn't like I made it an habit to stay over a guy's places and practically dry hump them, only to not call them.

"Uh…sorry. I took a nap, and I've literally just woken up. I'm still in bed."

I yawned to emphasis my point.

"In bed, huh? What are you wearing?"

I could literally hear the smirk in his tone.

'What happened to being shy?" I countered.

He chuckled quietly. "I'm not actually that shy, I'm more socially awkward. I don't react well in social situations, and I tend to freak out when meeting new people. That's why it took me so long to ask you out. Well, that and a fear of rejection."

I liked how honest he was with me, and I lay back among the pillows, pushing my covers down.

"You never did tell me what you were wearing," he hinted, and I giggled.

"Hmmm, not sure I should contribute to any more of your shower time," I teased, causing him to groan.

"Do not go there, woman. Men have needs. Now, put me out of misery."

"I'm wearing my top from earlier with a pair of cotton boyshorts covered in strawberries and the words,_ 'Feeling Fruity_' around the waistband," I told him.

I could hear rustling on the other end of the phone as he moved around, and I started getting excited when I heard a door close on the other end of the phone before more rustling.

"Bra, or no bra?" he asked, and I rubbed my thighs together, squirming slightly.

"Women don't wear bras to bed, you should know that," I told him.

He scoffed. "How the fuck would I know that?"

I laughed at him. "You live with two sisters, and I'm sure none of your old girlfriends wore bras to bed."

He went a little quiet after that. "About that…" he said. "I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I don't really have much experience when it comes to sex."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously.

He let out a long breath. "Well, I was kind of a geek in high school so I never dated. When I got to college, I was pretty introverted so I mostly kept to myself, and by the time I was giving into my hormones, my parents died, and we moved, and I just wasn't interested. It isn't like I haven't done stuff, I just haven't sealed the deal."

I went over what he said, forcing myself to keep calm. "So, for all intents and purposes, you are a virgin?" I asked.

"Sorta, yeah."

I let out a breath. "Okay, no biggie. I guess I should probably tell you that I'm not a virgin. I had a serious boyfriend all the way through high school. We were safe, and I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since so…yeah."

An awkward silence settled over us for a minute before he spoke up again. "Is this freaking you out?"

"Huh, what? No…a little. It isn't like I'm that experienced myself, but that kind of puts pressure on me to make it good for you…you do want to lose your virginity, right? It was kind of presumptuous for me to expect you to just want to give it up, especially to me, I mean, are we even dating? For all I know, you could be saving it for marriage, and I'm going to shut up now."

I could hear him laughing quietly through the phone. "Glad I could amuse you," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute when you get flustered. To answer your questions. I do want to lose my virginity. No, I do not intend to wait until marriage, and, Bella, would you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I let out a short laugh. "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend, but I still don't understand how you could be a virgin. you can tell me to fuck off or whatever, but you're pretty good looking. How have you not been snatched up?"

"You think I'm good looking, huh?" he teased.

"Edward."

"Fine, fine. You remember how I said that I was surprised you agreed to go out with me because of my affinity to smoke pot? Well, most girls don't really like stoners, add to the fact that I live with my sisters, and the fact that Angela is overprotective and a bitch, well, girls generally tend to avoid me."

"Huh…okay. Well, I gotta go, but maybe we could do something this week."

"Sure, just call me."

"Bye."

"'Bye."

**AN: And so the plot thickens further as we unravel Edward. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. Check out my new banner for this story on my facebook! (link on profile)**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 16.**

_"This the season to be jolly fa la la la la la…"_

I cringed as I dodged past a group of carolers dressed like they were from another century and looking much too happy to be out in the cold.

"Jake is such a Neanderthal," Leah whined behind me, her hands full of bags.

"I thought you were with Sam," I said tiredly, ducking into Macy's.

"I broke up with Sam forever ago," she said with a sniff, causing me to roll my eyes. Leah was a first class man-eater. That may seem harsh since she was my step-sister and all, but I swear she chewed men up and spat them out quicker than a fat man eating an over-salted taco.

I took to umming and arring in all the right place, tuning her out as I tried out the different perfumes at the perfume counter.

Once I found a nice, woodsy one that I thought suited Leah, I went to pay for it, leaving the woman in question to keep blabbing by herself. I swear she just wanted to hear the sound of her own voice.

I grimaced when the total came up as fifty bucks, but I forked over the money anyway. That was fifty bucks I could never get back. It was safe to assume that perfume was all she was getting until next year. Forget birthday's, she could fend for herself.

"Bella!"

I turned around to find Alice making a beeline toward me, Angela reluctantly tagging along. Alice adjusted her bird glasses, beaming up at me.

"Hey," she said, her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Hey, Alice, Angela. Christmas shopping?" I said lamely.

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I let Angela pick out her own presents so she doesn't bitch at me. Edward doesn't really care what he gets as long as its useful and not pink."

I chuckled. "I don't blame him, pink isn't my color either."

"Hey! You should totally have Christmas with us," Alice exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly.

"Alice, Bella has her own family," Angela reminded her. "Plus, not everyone wants to be saddled with your overly smart ass for the holidays."

Alice purposefully ignored Angela, looking up at me expectantly.

"Ummm, shouldn't you ask Edward before you go making plans?" I asked, and she whipped out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panicked.

"Calling Edward," she said, giving a look that said that she thought that it was obvious. I shot Angela a look of panic, but she just grinned and shrugged, enjoying watching me squirm.

"Edward, can Bella come over for Christmas?" Alice asked into the phone. She frowned at his reply before holding out her phone to me. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Babe," he murmured, his voice low and husky. I couldn't stop the smile spreading over my lips. We had been spending quite a bit of time together over the last few days, and I was even more enamored than I had been initially.

And yes, I used the word enamored.

"Oh, brother," Angela muttered once she saw my face, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

I ignored her, turning in the opposite direction so that she couldn't see my face.

"Alice says that she invited you over for Christmas?" he questioned before clearing his throat.

"Um, yeah," I admitted.

"You don't have to say yes. She's a pushy little creature, and I wouldn't put it past her to try and wheedle the answer she wants from you, but if you do want to come over, its fine. I'll just warn you that none of us can cook a proper meal to save our lives."

I nibbled on my lip, looking around for Leah, only to come up empty. My dad and Sue wouldn't be back until after the New Year, leaving us to fend for ourselves.

"You know what? If I can bring my step-sibling, I'll come over, and we'll bring food. Edible food."

I could practically see him smile through the phone. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Okay then. Want to come over so we can talk more thoroughly about our plans?" he asked, a seductive lilt in his tone.

I blushed, knowing that talking was the last thing on his mind. For a virgin, I had say that he was very quick to attack me. We'd only made out and humped a bit, since we didn't want to take it too quickly, but with all the time we were spending together, I was ready for something a little more.

"Hmm, sounds good. See you in an hour?"

"An hour it is. Don't keep me waiting too long."

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:Thanks to y'all that took the time to review. All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 17.**

I was exhausted by the time I stumbled up the stairs to Edward's apartment, his sister's arguing beside me as they opened the apartment door, leaving me to fend for myself.

I dumped all my bags in the living room, content to allow the blood flow to resume its course through my hands before heading toward Edward's room. I knocked on the door timidly, almost sighing in relief when he told me to come in.

I poked my head, taking in his figure sprawled across his bed, his laptop perched in his lap, and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. The glasses disappeared pretty fucking quickly when he noticed it was me standing in the doorway.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I said, grinning as he pulled a face at me.

"And I was hoping to keep it that way," he muttered. "I only wear them when I'm reading or working, of which I'm doing the latter."

I sauntered over to his bed, throwing myself on it beside him, while trying to peek at his laptop.

"Ohhh, what are you writing about?" I asked.

He hummed before sliding his glasses back on his nose and bit down gently on his lips as his eyes scanned the page. "Well...okay, I'm writing a piece about society's control over this generation."

"Read me a bit?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

He rolled his eyes, his neck going slightly pink as he scratched his head. "It isn't finished yet..." he argued weakly as I pouted up at him.

"Pretty please," I begged.

"Okay, okay...uhh..'Laziness is a sickness that seems to be spreading wider throughout the world as new gadgets such as computers, the Internet, and e-mails allow us to do everything we used to do ourselves over the internet. Society's plan to keep us unfit and inactive so as to make us dependent and unable to function without things that the last generation easily survived without...'"

He paused, sighing. "I then go on to talk about how our dependency on the government will eventually lead to our demise, or at least drag us into Communism."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, that's deep. I thought you wrote fluffy entertainment pieces."

He shrugged. "This is for something else I'm working on," he said vaguely.

I narrowed my eyes at him and wondered if I would ever know all that there was about Edward.

**AN: So...how are you liking this? Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 18.**

As my mind wandered, I let my eyes take in the room fully. I hadn't really looked around his room the last time I was in it, but I smiled when I saw that one of his walls was wallpapered with comics pinned to it.

It made me happy to think that-indirectly-he had a piece of me in his room. I was surprised yet again-something that was becoming an natural occurrence now-when I caught sight of an old, beaten guitar standing against the wall.

"I didn't know you played guitar," I said as I slithered off the bed and made a beeline for it.

He grunted, sighed, and closed his laptop, placing it on his bedside table.

"It was my dad's," he explained, and I hesitated, my hand inches from the neck of it.

"Can I…" I trailed, waving my hands in the direction of the guitar. It was obvious that his guitar was special to him, and I didn't want to overstep any boundaries by touching it without permission. Hell, if one of my parents were dead, I'd be weary of someone touching something of there's that I'd kept.

He nodded and shrugged. "Sure."

I wrapped my hands almost reverently around the cool wood of the neck, picking it up and bringing to the bed.

I offered it to me as he leaned back against the headboard, his eyebrows raised. "Play for me?" I requested.

He looked uncertain, but took it from my hands. "I can't play with an audience," he said, his fingers plucking at the strings as he tuned it in.

"Well then, I am now officially an Imamate object," I told him, lying down on the bed beside him. "Just ignore me."

He sighed. "I'm really not that great at it."

I shrugged. "I don't care."

He glanced over at me, worrying his bottom lip as his neck flushed pink. "How do you do it?" he asked, his eyes searing into me as he frowned.

"Do what?" I asked, suddenly a little uncomfortable under the heat of his gaze.

"Make me do things I usually wouldn't do," he supplied, his eyes narrowing slightly. "In a matter of seconds, you have convinced me to do something that I would usually get all pale and shaky about."

He raised a hand, taking his glasses off and throwing them lightly on top of his laptop.

I shrugged. "No idea. It must something like the way you make me strive to do more, to be more. I think we're good for each other," I told him seriously.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think you're right."

**AN: Awww! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 19.**

I watched his fingers as fingers moved over the fret board, sliding up and down as he plucked chords from it. His head was bent down causing his hair to fall in his face, obstructing my view of his brow furrowed.

He was in concentration mode, blocking everything else out apart from his hands.

The tune he was playing seemed familiar to me, and I had to hold back from humming along with it.

"What are you playing?" I whispered, not wanting to break the moment. His neck flushed pink before he opened his mouth, hesitating before letting his eyelids flutter closed.

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
>All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys<br>Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
>Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere<em>

My breath hitched at the low, husky timber of his voice as it hummed through my body leaving shivers in its wake.

Not only could play the guitar well, but he could sing. He cleared his throat slightly as his voice broke a little before carrying on.

_Have I found you  
>Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth<br>Big pill looming_

There are few things in life that can reduce me to a hormonal pile of mush, but somehow he had found my weakness.

Give me Louis Armstrong, The Drifters singing White Christmas, and anything else sang in a voice that vibrates through your body and makes you want to jump the nearest man, and I am yours.

He was oblivious to the fact that I was practically panting, my hands fisting my jeans in a weak effort to control myself. I squirmed, discreetly rubbing my thighs together as he continued playing and singing, thanking every deity known to man for giving me Edward.

**AN: The song I used was _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ by Iron and Wine. What song gets you hot and bothered, readers? Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 20.**

When he had finished playing, I carefully extracted the guitar from his grip, placing it on the bed beside him as he looked at me with a confused expression.

Babe?" he questioned as I slung a leg over his lap, straddling him. I placed my finger against his lip and shook my head.

"No words," I murmured. "I can't describe just what our voice and your playing just did to me, but..."I trailed off, my hands snaking around his neck as I dragged his mouth to mine.

He hummed in surprise at my sudden movements, but let his hands drift down to my ass, cupping it as I attacking his lips aggressively.

I almost felt like a cat in heat as I rubbed myself against him, my nipples painfully hard, and my panties in great need of changing. He kneaded the cheeks of my ass as my tongue wound and twisted with his, our kiss deepening as he tilted his head to the side.

I pulled back from his mouth when my lungs started to protest from lack of oxygen, almost whimpering from the lack of content. I dragged my hand from where they had been, threaded through the thick locks of his hair, grasping the hem of my top and pulling it over my head.

His eyes widened and he licked his swollen lips as his eyes feasted on the sight of my bra-clad tits. We hadn't gotten this far yet, only doing a bit of over the clothes touching in our make-out sessions.

His eyes darted up to mine as his hands reached out to touch my breasts, silently asking for permission.

"Please," I whimpered, moaning and throwing my head back as he cautiously cupped them, massaging them gently through my bra. I ground my lips down wantonly, feeling his erection against the crotch of my pants, and wishing that I was wearing a skirt rather than jeans.

I reached behind, unclipping the clasp of my bra, with practiced fingers. I pulled out of his grip, tugging my bra off and throwing it across the room while my chest heaved.

His hands immediately latched back onto my tits, his touch more vigorous as he rolled my nipples between his fingers, his lips caressing my neck at the same time.

I rocked in his lap, wanting more of the pleasure he was sparking through me. His lips hunted downward, traveling over my collarbone and down toward my left breast.

And that's when it happened.

He swore loudly, pausing all of his movements as he shuddered beneath me, his warm breath washing over as he panted against my skin.

"Fuck!" he groaned, stilling my hips and flopping back on his back, an arm covering his face as he blushed red.

Even horny and wet, it was apparent to me that he had just cum in his pants.

Fuck, indeed.

**AN: Poor Eddiekins! Must be embarrassed. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 21.**

"Edward," I called out, wrapping an arm around my bare chest before leaning forward, trying to get his attention. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

He let out a scoffing sound, but made no move to remove his arm. "Yeah, because cumming in my pants like an seventeen year old boy is the greatest feeling ever," he bit out sarcastically.

I nibbled on my bottom lip wondering how I could make his better. I shivered, the heat of the moment having faded, leaving me cold and half-naked.

"It's actually rather ego stroking knowing that I invoke that kind of reaction from me," I told him. He didn't even dignify my comment with a response.

I sighed, starting to get annoyed. "What exactly did you expect, Edward? This is a normal, typical reaction for a vir-"

"Don't even say it," he interrupted, his voice low and dangerous. He sat up, finally revealing his face though his eyes refused to meet mine.

"I don't need you to tell me that my 'reaction' was natural because that's bullshit. I'm twenty-three for fucks sake! I should be able to control my own fucking cock."

It was obvious that he was working himself so I did what any woman would do: I reached down between us and grabbed his crotch, cutting him off.

His eyes bugged out as I ran my palm over his cock.

"Edward, do you know the best thing about virgin's?" I asked him in what I hoped was sultry voice. His eyes rolled back into his head as he started harden in my grip. "It's their recovery time."

I crushed my mouth back to his, my hands going to his t-shirt because fuck if I was going to miss the opportunity to finally see his tattoo.

He groaned beneath me, bucking into my hands as he allowed me to remove his top. He was lean, not too skinny, but lacked proper definition of muscles. He was, in other words, perfect.

I almost pouted when he pulled my hand off him, but he tugged on my nipple distracting me.

"Babe, as much as I would love to cum all over myself again, its your turn," he growled, his hand diving into my unbuttoned jeans and down into my panties.

I moaned, wondering when he had opened my jeans, but pushed the thought aside once I felt his fingers-the very same ones that had been plucking and working over the guitar earlier- stroking my wet, swollen folds.

I whimpered, rocking my hips forward, my nails digging into his shoulders.

I bit down hard on my lip as a whimper escaped, my skin flushed under the heat of his gaze. His eyes never felt my face as he parted my folds, dipping his fingers inside to stroke my clit.

His lips descended on my breast, sucking and licking at my nipple as I pressed myself into his hand. I was already close to the edge from the dry humping earlier, and it didn't take long for me to spiral down into an orgasm, Edward following soon after.

**AN: So...hmmm...yeah...Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 22.**

**_Edward Anthony Masen and Isabella Marie Swan are in a relationship._**

I bit m tongue to stop the squeal bubbling up in my throat from leaving me as I practically bounced up and down on my bed, my Mac almost sliding off my lap as I did so.

_Snap out of it, and breathe,_I told myself as I started hyperventilating, throwing myself back amongst the crazy amount of pillows I had decorating my bed. I shifted my Mac onto my stomach, checking the rest of my notifications.

I wasn't a Facebook addict like a lot of the girls I knew, only checking it once, maybe twice a day if there was something compelling on there, but I was now very thankful for it. I may have sounded stupid, but we were an official couple now that our friends all over Facebook knew.

Our new relationship status had been liked by: **_Alice Cynthia Masen, Angela Jane Masen, Emmett Dale Cullen, and Lauren Alicia Mallory._**

I was surprised to see Lauren's like since we hadn't talked since high-school had ended, but I preened under her "**_Awwww!"_** comment. I also quickly friended Alice and Angela before a little ping and a red speech bubble alerted me that Edward was online.

**Edward: Hey babe**

**Me: Hey yourself. What you up to?**

**Edward: Avoiding my sisters...**

**Me: Do I want to know?**

**Edward: Nah, they just think its cute that we made us 'official'**

**Me: Lol, my step-sister is insistent on meeting you. Oh, by the way, it will only be me coming over Christmas. Leah and Seth are going to their Uncle Harry's place for Christmas, and I'd rather avoid the awkward situation of having Christmas with a bunch of people I only vaguely remember.**

**Edward: Cool. You're still cooking, right?**

**Me: Lol, yeah. Do you mind if I do it at your place. I've been wanting to get my hands on your kitchen since I first saw it.**

**Edward: Ah, I see how it is...you're with me for my kitchen.**

**Me: Heh, you got me, but think of it this way. At least you get good food out of the deal :)**

**Edward: Food is good. Why don't you stay over Christmas eve and cook in the morning. I'm planning on getting more lit than the Christmas tree to celebrate the holiday's. I think Angie is bringing her boyfriend over to join. It'll be like a mini party.**

**Me: Okay, sure. What about Alice?**

**Edward: Ehhh, I've decided to let her join since it's the season of giving and all. I'm sure I'll go to hell for it, but life is for living.**

**Me: You just shrugged, didn't you?**

**Edward: Whatever. Fuck! Gotta go, my sisters have turned on each other.**

**Me: K, see ya. xoxo**

**_Edward Anthony Masen is now offline._**

**AN:Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 23.**

I stared at the page in front of me, the words swimming around the page as complete despair washed over me.

It was shit.

It was a passionless, boring paper on something I didn't give two fucks about. The likeliness that I would fail it was too damn high, and I cursed the tears that sprung up as I slapped the lid of my Mac down before pushing it onto the comforter next to me.

I couldn't do it anymore.

I had tried countless times to convince myself that I could continue, that I could finish the four years of college, but enough was enough. No more.

I wiped my eyes, grabbing my phone and calling my mother, whom last time I checked was in Hawaii.

"Hola, baby!" she squealed when she picked up.

"Mum," I sniffled weakly, and she immediately sobered.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked concerned. Renee, my mother, had always been my best friend rather than my mother, but it had never bothered me because she was always there when I needed her.

"I can't do it anymore," I told her, hugging one of pillows to my chest.

"What can you not do?"

"College," I whined.

She let out a breathy laugh. "Fuck, baby! I thought something seriously bad was happening. Don't worry about college, the first year is always the hardest. I remember it took changing my major three times before I settled on one."

I let out a long breath. "I'm dropping out," I told her.

She was silent for a minute before talking. "Baby, you shouldn't act rashly."

I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. "No, mum. I've thought about it a lot, and I've decided to go to Culinary school."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You know I'll support you either way, but I don't want you to just do this and then decide that it isn't worth it."

"Yeah, I tired of feeling passionless."

"Okay, baby. I'll talk to your father once he gets back from his honeymoon."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks mum. I'm sorry for just springing this on you."

"No problem, baby. Just enjoy the holidays while you can, and I'll sort everything out. I love you, baby. Merry Christmas."

She hung up before I could respond, my own "Merry Christmas" met by the dial tone, leaving me with the guilt that accompanied my decision.

**AN:Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 24.**

"I really shouldn't be encouraging you to avoid your problems like this," Edward commented, blowing a stream of smoke out of his mouth before offering me the blunt.

"Everyone avoids their problems at some point," I pointed out, letting my eyes flutter closed as I inhaled slowly and deeply, letting the smoke tickle my throat and cloud my mind before letting it out.

We were sprawled on his bed, lying flat on our backs as we stared up at the ceiling.

He rolled onto his side, stealing the blunt from me. "True, but sometimes it helps to talk about it."

I watched with thinly veiled lust as his lips wrapped around it, his eyes fluttering as he inhaled deeply, a look of bliss on his face as he released the air. He reached over, picking up a few strands of my hair and twirling them around his fingers, waiting patiently.

I sighed. "I just feel guilty making my parents pay for me to go to Culinary school after already paying the first year of college. It isn't like they can't afford-my mum's husband is like loaded-but it doesn't make me feel any better," I admitted.

"Hmmm, your parents love you, right?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"Then they want you to be happy, even if it means sacrifice on their part. Stop worrying about something that is out of your control. It isn't like you asked to lose your passion. It happened, and now you are changing your path. It's better than majoring in a subject you hate. It'll trap you for the rest of your life."

I nodded, realising that he was right. "How are you so smart?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Experience, I guess. I mean I almost dropped out of college at one point, but somehow, after talking to my parents, I ended up doing a double major; Literature and Business. Both which I use now. It was hard work, but it was worth it."

"Huh, okay. That does make me feel better."

My eyes fell on the sliver of skin between his pants and t-shirt.

"Can I lick your chest?" I asked, the weed, once again, erasing my verbal filter.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Sure."

**AN: Lol, thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 25.**

"Fuck!" He muttered as I dragged his t-shirt up his chest, my tongue circling his navel before sliding up further. I was straddling his hips, his cock cradled between my legs as I sucked and licked at his chest.

His muscles tensed and contracted under my ministrations, his hands digging into my hips as he threw his head back.

"Urgh, fuck!" he groaned out as I sucked his skin into my mouth, leaving a hickey in its wake.

He hissed, squirming beneath me when my tongue flicked out over his nipples, panting heavily.

"You should get these pierced," I told him, scraping my teeth against them before soothing away any irritation with my tongue.

"If you keep doing that, then I just might," he ground out with a strained chuckle.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he whined as I sat up, tugging his t-shirt down his chest.

"Edward, am I your girlfriend?" I asked.

He stared at me for a long moment, the clogs in his mind turning as he tried to catch up with my random train of thought. He frowned, his eyebrows drawing together as he stretched an arm over his head.

"Do you wanna be?" He asked, taking a hit from the blunt.

I nodded, lowering my mouth to his so that he shotgunned me. I shivered at how erotic the act felt as I placed my hands on either side of his head.

"M'kay then, you can be my girl then," he mumbled, threading a hand through my hair and pulling my lips down to meet his fully. Our tongues caressed languidly, his mouth tasting like mint and weed.

He dragged my bottom lip between his teeth nibbling on it gently.

"Hmmm, I'm hungry," I mumbled against his lips.

He snickered and pulled back. "The munchies are already setting in, huh? What do you wanna eat?"

I shrugged. "Something fattening and sweet, and full of calories." I was almost slobbering by the time I had finished my description. "I'm going to cook!" I announced probably louder than necessary before climbing off his lap and stumbled over to the door, thoughts of the heaven they called their kitchen filling my brain.

**AN: Lol, thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 26.**

I was in kitchen heaven. Bowls, frying pans, measuring utensils, and cutlery littered the counter tops as I simultaneously checked on the waffles while stuffing my face with some potato chips I had found in the cupboard above the sink.

Edward was flipping pancakes, half of them not even making it to the plate as he ate them. I finished the cookie dough, my tastebuds dying and going to heaven as sweet, sugary, doughy goodness hit my tongue.

By the time Angela and Alice appeared from wherever they had been, we were half way through gorging ourselves on drowned pancakes and waffles topped with cookie dough and chocolate syrup.

I swear I could feel my teeth tingling from the sugar overload, but I was too hungry to care about the cavities I was no doubt giving myself.

"Holy shit! This is liking watching those eating contests. Are they actually swallowing?" Angela commented.

Edward flipped her off before going back to his plate.

"There may be a little extra if you hurry," I mumbled with my mouth full, and it wasn't long until we were all gathered around the counter, stuffing our faces.

"Fuck, Bella! If I knew you could cook like this, I would have made Edward grow a pair months ago," Angela groaned around a mouthful of food. "This is like an orgasm on a plate!"

"I doubt the waffles are stimulating your body with arousal," Alice piqued up, pushing her glasses up her nose. "And if indeed you do believe that food can duplicate the pheromones your body produces when aroused then I fear that you were dropped one to many times as a child."

Edward snickered. "Now that is what you call an Alice burn," he told me. "It almost doesn't sound like an insult when she confuses you with her smartness."

I snorted. "I think my brain has shut down. All that weed is messing with my head," I said since the only thing that had come to mind after Alice's little speech was "huh?"

"You'll get used to it. I've been wrecking my brain cells for years, but I've managed to uphold the air of intelligence," Edward placated me.

"Sure you do," Angela muttered sarcastically.

"Go fuck a duck," Edward retorted, causing me to dissolve into laughter.

"That's just disgusting," Angela sneered.

"So's your face," he quipped back.

I shook my head at their sibling banter, wondering if I could ever get used to be at least a little part of this strange family.

**AN: Lol, thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 27.**

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked Leah, my mouth full of popcorn, while I attempted to spear a cranberry on the tip of a needle.

"Because we're bonding," was her response.

I rolled my eyes. "You have thought of something better. String up some tinsel and call it a day, instead of wasting precious food," I told her.

She sent me a scathing look, obviously not finding humor in what I said. "We never spend time together," she pointed out. "And I want to know all about your new boyfriend."

"We went shopping the other week," I reminded her.

She waved me off, arching a brow as she waited for me to talk.

I rolled my eyes at her. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, I know his name, and the fact that ever since you've met him, you've starting going out at all hours and coming home smelling like weed."

It was obvious that she didn't approve, but I didn't really mind.

"He's really sweet, and quiet, and honest. He has two sisters who are as different as night and day, and he really likes me. That is all you need to know," I told her decisively.

She huffed. "You shouldn't associate yourself with stoner's, Bella," she chastised, while I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"You're such a hypocrite. Do you really think I don't know what happens at those bonfires down at the Rez? In the words of Eminen, 'it could be the ganja or the marijuana, but there's something in the air that's making me high,'" I sang.

She sighed, but realized that she didn't really have room to talk or dictate me. "Just be careful."

"I always...usually...sometimes am," I told her with a grin.

**AN: Lol, thanks for reading! What is with the whole popcorn and cranberry thing anyway?**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 28.**

I stared at the clock, wishing for the small hand to move quicker so that I could get out of here. Usually slow would be the word I would use to describe working at the comic store, but my grandma Marie could go quicker than this, and she had a walker.

"Come on," I whined, narrowing my eyes and trying to use telepathy to get the clock to move quicker, or at least make it explode.

_Damn, I spend way too much time here,_ I thought flipping open my computer to check my updates. To make matters worse, my new obsession was anime web comics. They were so fucking neat, and visually stimulating, even if you did have to wake a week for each page.

I was so wrapped in my reading that I didn't notice that anyone had come in until I heard a throat clearing.

I sighed, closing the lid of my Mac and cocked an eyebrow at tall, dark, and slimy. "Can I help you?" I asked, my tone bored.

"Yes," he simpered, his lips pursing as he regarded me like one would a cockroach. "I'm looking for a gift for my nephew, he's turning seven," he explained, and no matter what, you have to feel sorry for a kid who's birthday is around Christmas.

"What kind of stuff is he into?" I asked, my eyes darted over to the door as the little bell rang. I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face once I saw it was Edward. He winked at me before slinking into one of the aisles.

Creepy cleared his throat noisily, forcing my attention back to him. "He likes those robot cars that shift or whatever," he bit out.

"They're called _Transformers_," I drawled. "You want comics or action figures?"

He gave me an exasperated look. "How should I know? You're the one working here."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen here creep, I honestly don't need your shit. _Transformers _stuff is over in that corner," I jabbed my finger in the direction I was talking about. "So go help yourself."

"Listen here-" he started to argue, but was cut off by Edward's hand on his shoulder.

"The lady told you what you need to know so why don't you run along," he said patronizingly, his gaze steady and his eyes hard.

I admit that I swooned a little.

"Fine," Creepy spat before turning and heading in the direction I had pointed, while Edward watched his every move.

Did I mention that I got a little wet?

**AN: Lol, thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 29.**

"The lady, huh?" I teased as Creepy disappeared down an aisle, allowing Edward to relax his protective stance.

He shrugged, a pink flush darkening his ears and neck as he scratched the back of his head, squinting at me. "Sorry?"

I giggled, tucking my legs beneath me on the stool. "I thought it was actually rather hot," I admitted, peering up at him coyly from under my eyelashes.

A smirk slowly made its way across his face. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed, leaning over the counter and tugging the lapels of his coat so that he bent down.

I kissed him, my face slanting to the side as one of my hands delved into his hair, pulling him further into me as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip.

He groaned quietly, opening his mouth, happy with the intrusion of my tongue into his mouth. I'm sure to the outside view it looked like a disgusting display of affection, but I didn't give a fuck.

I loved the way he tasted of weed and mint, his chapped lips soft and his tongue wet.

"Is this how you treat all your customers?" Creepy's disgruntled voice interrupted.

I sighed, pulling back and snatching his purchases from his grip. "Only the creep ones," I retorted, ringing them up. "That'll be twenty-seven fifty."

He forked over the money, before grabbing the bag I had placed them in and stomped out of the store.

"It's nice to know that you don't take shit from anyone," Edward mused.

I shrugged. "I'm not a doormat, but I don't like to be bitchy. He was clearly asking for it."

"I know, babe," he soothed, seeing that I was slightly upset. "Now, what time are you coming over tomorrow night because if you want your present early then you are going to have to make some alone time with me happen," he told me, wiggling his eyebrows.

My interest was immediately piqued. "You got me a present. That's so sweet."

He shrugged like it was nothing. "No big deal. Did you get me something?"

I stared at him blankly, because I honestly hadn't. I mean, we had only been dating for a little under three weeks, that was too soon for present buying, right?

He laughed when he saw my expression. "I'm just kidding, babe, my present is kind of for me as well."

"Do I get a clue?" I asked.

He smirked. "I already gave you one," he told me.

**AN: What was Edward's clue, girls? Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 30.**

"I actually came here for a specific reason," Edward admitted.

I arched an eyebrow, feigning shock. "What? You mean to tell me that you wren't just randomly trolling the streets until you stumbled across this little comic book store, which just happens to be where your girlfriend works!"

He arched an eyebrow, completely unamused by my sarcasm. "One: I can't believe you actually used the word 'trolling' in an actual sentence that didn't involve the internet. Two: You are really not funny. Three: Do you want to know why I came by or not?"

I gave him a look of pure innocence. "Sure, but you're missing out on some stalker jokes," I told him.

"I can leave," he told me, looking a little too serious.

I leaned across the counter, kissing him softly. "You like me too much to just ditch me," I reminded him.

He hummed against my lips in agreement. "Unfortunately."

I made an indignant noise of protest, pulling back with pout, while he laughed. "I'm kidding, Babe," he placated me. "How long till you finish up here?"

I glanced over at the clock, my mouth twisting in indecision. "About an hour, but I can duck out early," I told him since I knew my boss, Mike, wouldn't particularly care since he was off in the Bahamas. "But you're going to have to help me close up."

"Deal, now get your sweet ass out from behind that desk. The quicker we close up, the quicker I get you to take you out on a date."

"We're going on a date?" I asked, surprised.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't sound so surprised, we've been on dates before. I have to watch the new release over at the Movie Theatre to write a review on it, and I think it'll be much more enjoyable if we make out in the back row."

"How high school of us," I quipped, locking up the register.

"I know, right?" he said in an over exaggerated dumb blonde voice.

I snickered at him, walking around the store to switch off all the lights and to make sure there was no lingerers hanging among the stacks. "You're such a geek," I told him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he retorted haughtily. "Better geek than jock."

I outright laughed at that, surprising him by jumping on his back. "Better you than anyone else," I told him. "Now, M'lord, taketh me away upon yonder silver screen."

He snorted. "And I'm the geek."

**AN: lol, good times? Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 31.**

Edward insisted on paying for everything since he was the one to ask me to join him, and I was happy to step back and let him. Letting him pay didn't make me any less independent, it just meant I had a little extra money now.

We, of course, sat in the cliched back corner, popcorn and drinks in hand as we waited for the movie to start.

Well, I was waiting, Edward already had his lips connected to my neck and his hand on my thigh.

"It's starting," I told him as the lights dimmed and the screen lit up. I batted him away, shoving the popcorn in his lap as a distraction. There was no way I was going to miss the previews, because as far as I was concerned, they were the best bit.

I leaned back in my seat, propping my feet up on the seat in front of me as I sipped on my coke.

I could feel Edward rubbing circles into my thigh, each one getting bigger and higher up my leg. By the time the opening credits started, I had given up on all pretenses of watching the movie and had lifted the arm rest between us that we could mack happily.

His hands didn't waste any time dipping under my top and palming my tits over my bra, while I flung one leg over his, trying to get closer to him.

His tongue twisted and twirled around mine as I ducked my hands under his top, running my them over his chest.

He groaned, pulling back from my mouth as I trailed a hand down to the bulge straining against his pants.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he panted quietly as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. "Oh shit!"

He bucked his hips up as I wrapped an hand around his hard cock, pulling it out of his boxers as my mouth attacked his neck. I sucked his earlobe into my mouth nibbling one it while I pumped him steadily.

"Does this feel good?" I asked him as I tightened my grip on him, my thumb sweeping over the bulbous head to gather pre-cum.

He whimpered, his hips jerking. "Fucking shit, yes!" he hissed.

I giggled, shifting my position so that I was sitting sideways. "You're going to like this," I told him confidently, tucking some stray hairs behind my ear.

And with that, I took him in my mouth.

**AN: Damn! My first cockblock *beams* Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thirty mins left for me.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 32.**

I was thankful that something shocking happened on screen, everyone's gasps and exclaims of surprise muffling Edward's strained groan. I could feel him trembling beneath my touch as he hesitantly lay a hand on my head, resting it there as I bobbed up and down.

I closed my eyes, content to concentrate on how he throbbed against my tongue and felt in my mouth.

I usually wasn't the kind of girl to give her boyfriend a blow job in a relatively crowded theater while the movie was playing, but for some reason it didn't feel slutty when I did to Edward.

I guessed it was because since he was a virgin and all, this was probably new and exciting for him. I mean, sure, he's had blow jobs before but since this was considered a public place, and somewhat illegal, it raised the bar.

He swore under his breath, his breathing shallow as I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked harder.

"Babe!" he hissed in warning, trying to pull me back away from his lap abruptly.

Undeterred, I kept going, my hand pumping what I couldn't fit in my mouth.

Seeing that I was making no move to stop sucking him, he wrapped the hand on my head around my hair, guiding me quicker him as he arched his hips up, his thrusts short and jerky.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck!" he chanted under his breath, shudders running through his body as his grip tightened and he pulsed hot streams of cum into my mouth.

Now, normally I was a spit, not swallow kind of gal, but as with everything there was exceptions...like now.

I swallowed quickly, trying not to dwell on the taste, until it was all gone.

I released him with a pop, sitting up to see him lounging back in his seat a lazy smile on his face.

He honestly looked stoned.

He lolled his head in my direction as I giggled. "Babe, as soon as I regain control of my limbs, I'm taking you home and I'm going to eat out your pussy."

That shut me up.

**AN: Damn! Thanks for reading and have a glass of Champagne for me!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. Hope you are enjoying the new year!**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 33.**

We barely made it in through the door before he attacked me. His lips moving frantically against mine as we stumbled toward his room, thankful that his sister's seemed to be out.

Edward had barely stopped to zip up his pants at the theater before dragging back to his apartment, teasing me the whole way back.

He pressed me against his bedroom door, locking it before fumbling with the buttons of my jeans.

I had never been a girly girl, but right there and then I wished I wore skirts for more than special occasions.

He placed open-mouthed kisses up and down the column of my neck, nibbling the kiss before laving his tongue over it to soothe any irritation.

He spun us round, pushing me toward the bed until I fell back on it, my legs hanging off.

He tugged my unbuttoned jeans down my legs slowly, peering up at me from under his eyelashes as he ran his palms up my thighs.

"I love your panties," he murmured, reminding that I had worn my Captain America boyshorts today. I blushed, biting down on my bottom lip, too horny to muster up any embarrassment.

He hooked his fingers under the hem of my panties, dragging them down my thighs before nuzzling the hair covering my mound.

I was dripping by the time his tongue darted out, running over my folds before slipping into my pussy.

"Oh god!" I moaned out loudly, throwing my head back against the bed and arching my hips up. He hummed, sending vibrations throughout my body as he sucked my clit into his mouth, his hands rubbing my hips soothingly.

I fisted the sheets on either side of me, rocking my hips up against his mouth as he lapped at me. What he lacked for in experience, he made up for in eagerness.

I suddenly felt too hot, my skin flushing pink as sweat formed on my brow. I panted, my body writhing as I pulled my hoodie and shirt over my head, the cool air soothing my skin.

I could feel his gaze on me as he pulled back minutely, causing me to moan. "Touch your tits for me, Babe. I want to make you cum," he told me, the words barely leaving his mouth before I had unclasped my bra, flinging it somewhere before settling my hands on my tits.

I plucked and pinched my nipples, rolling them around my fingers as I cried out and mewled in pleasure, my body toppling off the edge and into oblivion.

**AN: Damn! Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. Sorry that I've been MIA for a few days. No excuses except that I haven't had any inspiration.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 34.**

"I think you killed me," I croaked, opening my eyes slowly to look at him.

A self-satisfied smirk stretched across his face. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said, crawling up my body. I sighed in contentment as his lips touched mine, still wet with my juices.

"I want you," I mumbled against his mouth, palming his cock so that he knew exactly what I was asking for.

He pulled, his eyes searching mine for something. "Now?" he asked.

I nodded shyly. "I want you," I repeated.

He wiped a hand across his mouth, looking a little freaked out. "I'm not really prepared for this. I'm going to last like five seconds..." he muttered.

I rolled my eyes, tugging him back down by his collar. "And then we'll practice until you can make me come with Junior."

He arched his brow. "You named my cock?"

"Shut up and get naked," I told him, crushing my lips to his and tugging his t-shirt up his chest.

We fumbled awkwardly with each other's clothes, tugging and yanking them off until we were both equally naked.

"Condom?" I groaned out as he laved my tits with attention. He pulled back, pulling open the drawer of his bedside table and pulling out a foil packet.

I snatched it from him, pushing him to lie on his back as I struggled to tear it open with my sweaty hands. "Fuck," I cursed, finally just using my teeth.

I straddled his thighs, pinching the tip of his hard cock. I know girls always rave about their boyfriend's cock, exaggerating about nine inches when scientifically they would be bed-ridden if they had taken one of those inside them, not boasting or cooing.

Edward's cock was well proportioned to his body, not too thick, but not too skinny. Not too short, with a curved, bulbous head that could probably graze my g-spot once he gained stamina.

I rolled the condom down his length, suddenly getting very excited.

"Top or bottom?" I asked him.

He frowned. "Top?" he asked rather than told me.

I lay down next to him, letting him roll on top of me.

"You ready?" he asked, positioning himself between my thighs.

"Ready," I confirmed.

**AN: Annnddd...you'll just have to wait for the next little chappie. Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 35.**

It had been a good two years since I'd had someone inside me, my hand having taken over in an effort to bring me pleasure since entering college, and I couldn't deny that it was slightly uncomfortable as he stretched me. I let my head fall back against the pillows as my nails dug into his back as he eased into slowly, a look of pure concentration on his face.

"You okay?" he grunted once he was half way inside me.

"Yes," I moaned, arching my back and wrapping my legs around his waist. I dug the heels of my feet into his ass, pulling his body into mine until our pelvises were flush against each other.

He let out a strangled groan of ecstasy as he buried his face in my neck, his whole body trembling and sweating. "So tight," he panted, running his hands down to my thighs, grasping them in his hands as he tentatively slid out of me a little before thrusting forward.

"Oh God," I mumbled, my lips parting as I bucked up into him, responding to his tentative, jerky thrusts.

He pulled back his head and stared me directly in the eye, the pain of holding back etched on his face. I knew that there was no way that I was going to cum this time, and I was honestly okay with that. He had already given me a mind-blowing orgasm so I had no qualms not getting a second one.

His muscles were tense and he clenched his jaw tightly as he scrunched his eyes shut. "I-I can't..." he grunted.

"Let go," I coaxed him, running a hand through his hair.

He groaned, his body shuddering against mine as he came. He collapsed on top of me, panting heavily as he squished me beneath him. He let out a whimper as he pulled out, rolling off me and onto his back.

"Fuck!" he muttered.

Fuck, indeed.

**AN: Annnddd...there you have their first time. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 36.**

I was comfortable staying naked since Edward had informed me that his sisters were out doing last minute shopping and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. We migrated to the bathroom, our lips caressing as we waited for the shower to heat up.

While we hadn't done a big song and dance about him losing his 'v' card, I felt closer to him as he guided me backward into the shower until the water cascaded over the both of us.

If I thought Edward naked was a sight to behold, Edward wet and naked had me melting.

He squirted some of his shower gel onto his hands, his running over my neck as he moved his soapy hands over my body. I moaned and whimpered when he lingered on my tits, massaging and palming them as his erection pressed insistently into my thigh.

God love the recovery time of my not so virgin boyfriend.

"You didn't cum," he mumbled against my throat, his hands moving over my stomach.

I arched, mewling as he cupped my needy pussy, grinding his hard cock into me. "Yes, please, Edward, I need you," I begged, no hint of embarrassment clouding my tone.

He lifted me up against the wall, pressing me into it as I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him. He ran his cock through my folds, feeling how wet I was before positioning himself at my entrance.

He looked up at me, his eyes dark and hooded, his lips swollen and part, silently pleading for me to allow him to sink into my body.

I gave him a curt nod, tightening the hold my legs had one him, signalling that I was wet, ready, and wanting.

"Now," I breathed.

**AN: This cockblocking business is rather fun :). Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 37.**

It was different this time as he eased his way into my body. The hesitance of the first time having diminished until it was barely there. I was sure he could enjoy it more this time since he didn't have to concentrate so much on not cumming on the spot.

His focus was solely on me as he thrust into me, one hand on my clit, rubbing it enthusiastically as dug my nails into the skin of his back.

"Edward," I moaned, throwing my head back, my eyes rolling back into my head as he repeatedly filled me, his cock stretching me as my walls hugged him tightly.

"You feel so...fucking good," he ground out between his teeth. "So...fucking tight."

I whimpered at his words, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was giving me.

The tiles against my back were cold compared to my overheated skin, the contrast enough to keep me grounded as I bucked my hips forward, feeling him slide deeper into me.

I honestly couldn't remember why I hadn't had sex in so long when it felt this good.

My stomach burned and ached, pushing down on my pelvis as he slammed into me, rivulets of water cascading down our bodies and blinding us as our skin slapped together.

He groaned and grunted, forcing my body to take all of him into me, his thrusts getting rougher, almost as if he was claiming me.

He dipped his head down to my tits, taking one of my nipples between his lips and rolling it around his tongue. His fingers dug into into my hips as he sucked and nipped at my nipple, pushing me closer to the edge every time he laved me with attention. My walls fluttered around him as I got close, and he redoubled the attention he was giving to my clit.

"You like that?" he asked breathlessly as I moaned, my hips bucking wildly as the heels of my feet struggled to keep purchase as they dug into his ass.

"Yes!" I panted. "I'm so close."

His hips swiveled, hitting me a way that had stars shooting into front of my eyes, and I was helpless to do anything but fall over the edge. I cried out his name loudly, shuddering and trembling as I came around him, the tightening of my muscles triggering his own release.

We collapsed in a heap on the shower floor, the water now lukewarm as it rained down on us. He groaned, reaching up the shut it off before drawing me into his lap.

"I know that I've picked the worst time imaginable to tell you this, and you most likely won't believe me, but I'm falling for you, Bella," he murmured, nuzzling my throat.

My breath stuttered and I twisted around to face him, my heart pounding in my chest, but not from the physical exertion I had just gone through. "I'm falling for you too," I murmured, dragging his lips to mine and kissing him senseless.

Maybe our declarations had come too quickly since we had only been dating for about a month, but when you know, you know. He showed me a life outside the monotonous one I had been living, awakening my creativity and allowing me to spread my proverbial wings. There was no doubt in my mind that my heart belonged to him.

**AN: Awwwwww! Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 38.**

After getting out of the shower and dressing— me in a pair of his boxers and a hoodie, him in basketball shorts and a hoodie—I forced him to help me wrap some last minute gifts that I had fortunately left in my bag in the living room...away from a bed. It wasn't easy constantly batting away his many advances, but I informed that no matter how insatiable he was, I was sore and I had no intention of letting him back in inside me until at least tomorrow.

"We're home!" Alice shouted as she burst through the door, dumping her bags on the floor as Angela trailed in behind her, looking disgruntled.

She glanced over at us before doing a double take, eyeing us both with suspicion and curiosity before her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, grabbing Alice's arm, turning her attention in our direction. "Do you see that?" she asked.

Alice narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side while I squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"What are you two doing?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed.

"I know right!" Angela replied. "Can you see that glow, and his expression. He totally got laid today!"

Edward groaned, letting his head fall against his chest as Angela pretended to wipe away a tear. "I'm so proud of you Eddie, I never thought this day would come."

"Shoot me now," Edward muttered, and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Leave him alone. You've embarrassed him enough," I told them.

"Alright, deflowerer, I'll leave him be...for now while I work on some cherry popping jokes. I cannot believe that I was unprepared for this," Angela muttered before disappearing off into her room.

Alice lingered for another minute, eyeing us both curiously from behind her owl glasses before turning and scuttling toward her room.

"I'm never going to survive this," Edward muttered, taping the last of the wrapping paper into place.

I snickered. "Don't worry baby, just hold the weed over their heads and they'll shut up."

He seemed genuinely pleased at that suggestion. "I knew I was dating you for a reason," he teased.

"Yeah, my employee discount," I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes, leaning over the stack of presents. "Actually," he murmured, ghosting his lips against mine, causing a shiver to run through my body. "It's because you're a smart..."_kiss._ "...Beautiful..."_kiss_. "...stoner."

"Hmmm, I can live with that," I muttered breathily, trying to remember why it wasn't a good idea to have sex.

Damn, I'd created a monster.

**AN: Can I get an Amen? Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. **

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 39.**

By the time I got home, I was exhausted, stuffed with food, and still riding the high of sex and weed.

"Bella, is that you?" Leah called out, stumbling bleary-eyed out of her bedroom, wearing only a sheet, which thankfully covered everything that needed to be.

"Sure is," I chirped. "What can I do you for?"

She squinted at me for a long moment, scrutinizing me with an unreadable expression on her face.

I squirmed under her gaze, wondering if I had the words "I HAD SEX" stamped on my forehead.

"It's almost two in the morning," Leah commented. "And you smell like you've just come back from a rock concert."

I gave her my most innocent face; big eyes and all. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, pouting my lip for adding flare while batting my eyelashes.

"Sex and drugs," she supplied bluntly.

I started giggling, thinking of Edward as the lead guy from Guns and Roses. I bent over at the waist, cackling as I gripped the counter.

Fuck! I shouldn't have had that last shotgun with Edward, but he was so convincing.

"I'm so high," I admitted, straightening up and skipping over to Leah. "But I still lub you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, rocking us from side to side as I inhaled deeply. "I'm tired," I mumbled against her chest as she tried to extract herself form my grip. I yawned loudly, letting her go, sending her sprawling on the floor with a squeak of surprise.

I stepped over her, whistling as I traipsed off to my room. "Night, lovely," I called out after me before slamming my door closed and throwing myself across the my bed, too tired to even bother taking my shoes off.

I fumbled with my phone, sending Edward a quick text to tell him that I was still alive after facing the wrath of Leah before promptly falling asleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the sporadic updates, my inspiration is being pulled in a different direction, and its hard to keep on track.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 40.**

It was safe to say that I wasn't feeling like sunshine and roses when I woke up, sleep walking my way through a shower and getting dressed.

"Oh, look who's up," Leah snarked as I stumbled into the kitchen, slumping at the breakfast bar with my head resting in my folded arms.

"Go fuck your boy toy, you man eater," I retorted.

"Uhhh, I'm right here," Jake grunted quietly.

I lifted my head up slightly to peer over at him. "Oh, hey," I mumbled. "Just ignore me. I'm being a cranky bitch."

With that, my head disappeared back into my arms.

"Maybe if you weren't high off your ass all the time then you would be more aware of your surroundings," Leah quipped, pushing a plate of fried eggs over to Jake.

"I'm not high all the time," I grumbled, reaching over to grab a slice of buttered toast before sneakily dipping it into the yolk of Jake's egg while he wasn't looking.

"Let her be, Leah," Jake commented. "It wasn't like you weren't smoking up last night."

"Yeah, Leah," I said with a fake smile.

"At least I'm responsible about it! Did he at least walk you home since you were high?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he did. He even waited to make sure you didn't try and bury my corpse in the garden like the hypocrite you are. I'm twenty, Leah, please start treating me like I am."

"When you start acting like your age, I'll treat you like it."

I pulled a face. "It's the fucking holidays, Leah. I'm allowed to be a little irresponsible. Tis the season to be jolly and all that. It isn't affecting my grades, or hurting anyone so just please lay off."

She pursed her lips. "Fine, but if our parents find out, you are on your own. Your dad will have a heart attack."

I nodded, trying to look solemn as I sneaked some more yolk for my toast. "Thanks, sis. I'm staying over Edward's tonight since we're having Christmas tonight, so I have to go down to the store to buy last minute snacks. Wanna join?" I said as a peace offering.

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't want you poisoning anyone."

And just like that, we were all right again. The trivialities of sisterhood...

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All **mistakes** are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 41.**

Five...

Four...

Three..

Tw-

"Is it so wrong that I'm worrying over your recent corruption?" she asked as I grabbed a tin of cranberry sauce from the shelf.

"Leah, I thought we dropped this," I told her as patiently as I was able.

"I know, but you used to be little miss responsible, and now, you're...well, you're a stoner. How can I not be worried?"

I sighed, turning to face her. "Leah, I grew up with as the Chief of police's daughter, not Bella, to Isabella, just the Chief's daughter. I was the one no one wanted to invite to parties, the one boys avoided, and the only reason I ever had a boyfriend was because his dad and my dad were best friends. I was responsible because I felt as though I had no other options, but you know what, I'm sick and tired of being the buzz kill.

"I want to live and have fun, and Edward gives me that. He sees me as Bella, his girlfriend, and he's nice and sweet, and he hasn't corrupted me as much as you think he has. In fact, I corrupted him just about as much as he did me," I told her.

She looked at me sympathetically. "I understand that this is your 'rebellious phase,' Bella, but I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you dropping out of college and running off to do something crazy, ruining your life in the process."

I grimaced slightly at that, deciding to wait to tell her about Culinary school.

"I have everything under control, Leah, just have a little bit of faith in me," I said confidently.

She nodded. "Fine, but what did you mean when you said you corrupted him?"

I smirked at that, biting down on my bottom lip, eyeing her speculatively. "Can I trust you?" I asked, watching the way her eyes lit up with interest.

"Of course."

"And you won't go blabbing to your flavor of the month?"

"Hey! Jake's been around for like five weeks now," she protested.

"Pinky swear," I demanded, wiggling my pinky in her direction.

She rolled her eyes, but hooked her pinky with mine. "Pinky swear."

I leaned forward. "I took his virginity," I whispered."

Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open for a moment before what I could only describe as a deviously proud expression took over her face.

"You truly are my sister," she said proudly, confirming the fact in my mind that all families had at least one crazy sibling.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 42.**

Leah gave me a lift to Edward's place, suddenly very eager to meet the guy who I had stripped of his 'v' card—her words, not mine. On one hand, I was thankful since I didn't want to lug all the shopping bags over to his place, but on the other hand I was furiously texting him in warning about my crazy sister.

**Crazy sister giving me a ride to your place. Watch out! - B**

I typed into my phone, knowing that I didn't have much time, Thankfully he texted back immediately.

**_Now? - E_**

**YES! - B**

**_Fuck! - E_**

"What are you doing?" Leah asked from the driver's seat.

"Just texting Edward," I said, trying to sound non-chalent.

She regarded me with suspicion, but turned her focus back on the road before my poker face cracked. I tried to distract her in a weak hope to get to go slower, pointing out shops that I liked, and so forth, so such, but she didn't buy it for a second, barely glancing out the window as she drove on.

By the time we pulled up in front of his apartment building, nerves were starting to kick in.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you after Christmas?" I said, opening my door and stepping out.

She gave me a look that said it all before getting out of the car. "You'll need some help bringing the bags up," she said sweetly, while I tried to hold back my groan of frustration.

"Do you promise to at least be nice?" I asked desperately.

"I don't make promises I'm not sure I can keep," she replied, grabbing a couple bags before walking toward his building.

"You coming or what?"

**AN: Poor Bella. Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 43.**

Edward opened the door, wearing nothing but low slung, faded jeans as he rubbed a towel through his hair. "Babe," He breathed, taking the bags from my hands and kissing me in a way that was underlined with sexual tension.

Sadly, we were interrupted by Leah clearing her throat. "So, you're Edward?" she murmured, her eyes traveling up and down his body. "Not bad," she told me before pushing past us and heading toward the kitchen.

"And that was my sister," I murmured with a sigh, stepping and closing the door behind me as I trailed after Edward. He dumped the bags on the counter, watching Leah warily as she looked around.

"I thought you had two sisters?" she asked.

"He does, and one of those two sister would appreciate it if you shut the fuck up and come back at a decent hour," Angela grumbled as she wandered sleepily into the kitchen, wearing shorts and a tank top, showing off all her tattoos.

I held my breath as Leah scrutinized Angela, taking her in with a critical eyes before smirking. "Get over yourself, it's past ten," Leah said.

Angela raised a sculptured eyebrow, looking at Leah with an expression akin to contempt. "And you are?" she asked, unimpressed.

"Bella's sister," she responded.

"Step sister," I interjected quickly.

Angela nodded. "Bella's sister, huh? Well, Bella's sister, I don't give a fuck what the time is, neither do I give a fuck about your suppressed lesbian attitude. I'm not gonna fuck you, but if you so much as think about testing my patience, I will fuck you up. Capice?"

Edward looked like he would rather be anywhere, but in the room as Leah's face changed from shock to anger.

Our gazes met across the room, panic showing in both our eyes as we edged away from our sisters before everything blew up.

I just hoped that mine and Edward's relationship came out of this unscathed.

**AN: Things just got a little more interesting. Thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 44.**

We snuck off to Edward's room, the door barely closing behind us before he had me pressed me up against the door, his lips attacking mine.

I cupped his face in my hands as our tongues mingled together and he ground himself against me.

"I missed you," he panted, his hands drifting over my body, never staying in one place too long.

I moaned, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Should we really leave our sisters together?" I asked as he kissed down my throat.

"We'll hear screaming if they decide to kill each other," Edward placated, dropping me on the bed before climbing up on top of me.

It didn't take him long to relieve me of my shirt and bra, his hands confident as he palmed my breasts, tugging and twisting my nipples lightly.

I arched up into him, wrapping my legs around his waist as I scrambled for his belt, cursing when it refused to budge.

"I thought you were sore," he reminded me as he undid his belt and pushed his jeans down his legs, freeing his erection.

"I'll live," I told him, grasping his swollen cock before he could argue with me.

"Fuck!" he hissed, yanking my skirt up around my waist and pulling my panties aside.

"Condom," I panted as I spread my legs for him. He swore, but leaned over to his nightstand, fumbling with the little foil packet before pinching the tip of his cock and sliding it on.

He didn't waist time in settling between my legs, dipping a finger into my pussy to make sure I was wet before positioning himself at my entrance and sliding in with a grunt.

**AN: You know, this cock blocking business is rather amusing...for me :). Thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 45.**

My lips parted in a silent moan of pleasure as my back bowed off the bed.

"Edward!" I breathed as he paused, the walls of my pussy stretched to accommodate him.

He pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, his mouth fusing back with mine to muffle any noises that escaped us.

I was aware, in the back of my mind, that there was a chance someone could hear us getting it on, but I couldn't bring myself to care too much as he thrust in and out of me.

Our kisses were sloppy, our teeth crashing together as we tried to get as close to each other as possible.

I dug my heels into his ass, pulling him tighter against me as his pelvis rubbed against my clit, sending a spark of pleasure through me.

I moaned into his mouth, my nails scratching along his back as my hips bucked up, greeting each thrust he bestowed upon me.

The wet sounds of sex filled the air as we panted and moaned as quietly as we were able.

There was something so dirty about fucking while we were still partly dressed, and I couldn't hold back the mewl that escaped me as he wrapped his lips around my nipple, scraping his teeth along the sensitive bud.

He groaned against my breast, the muscles of his back flexing and contracting as he moved within me, a light sheen of sweat coating his body.

I reached down, rubbing my clit as the force of his thrusts intensified.

"Does this feel good?" he grunted, swiveling his hips, hitting deeper inside me.

"Yes!" I mewled as he did it again. My hips bucked wildly, the stimulation of both my hand and his cock sending me over the edge much quicker than I had anticipated.

I clenched down around him, my walls collapsing around him as my orgasm hit me. I thrashed on the bed beneath him as he gave a few jerky thrusts and followed me.

He pulled out, collapsing on the bed beside me as we tried to catch our breath.

I watched as he took the condom off, rolling it down his semi-hard cock before making a knot in the top and throwing it in the trash can by his bed.

I curled up against his chest. "Now, that was a welcome."

**AN: well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little flustered. Thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Thanks for the reviews ****guys****! All ****mistakes**** are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My **Curiosity**.**

**Chapter 46.**

By the time we emerged, having straightened our clothes and cleaned up, the apartment saw suspiciously quiet.

We wandered warily into kitchen, curiously peering at Angela and Leah as they sat quietly at the island, drinking coffee while sharing a joint.

At first glance they both seemed quiet and relaxed, but on a closer look, it was apparent that Leah was missing a chunk of hair and that a bruise was forming on her cheek.

Angela looked a little mussed, but relatively unscathed.

"How are the two of you getting along?" I asked meekly.

Leah scowled at me, while Angela grinned, blowing a plume of smoke out into the year. "Not as much as you two, apparently, but Leah kept me good company."

Angela leaned closer like she was delivering a secret before whispering. "She's my bitch now."

Leah growled before standing up with a flourish. "I have to go."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Angela crowed before turning her attention back to Edward and I.

"We had a little talk and she's gonna lay off you a little bit," she informed me. "Now, if the two of you are done desecrating Edward's room–which by the way really was not quiet–can we move onto more important things like feeding me?"

Edward rolled his eyes while I blushed because honestly it was hard to be quiet when he was giving it to me the way he had been. "Like you're ever quiet when Ben is over. _Oh, Benji, yes! Give it to me, big boy," _Edward mimicked.

Angela scowled at him as I snickered. "I do not sound like that," she argued.

"You're right. You sound more like a dying donkey getting kicked in the balls," Edward quipped back with a straight face.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Watch it! You better sleep with one eye open tonight, because I'm going to cut your dick off. Then we'll see who's cocky."

"Touch him, and you'll deal with me," I told her fiercely.

She raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone finally grew some balls."

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 47.**

I'd heard many people talk about how Christmas was the best time of the year, as I slaved over the stove, Edward and Alice cutting up vegetables while Angela supervised, I had to agree.

It wasn't so much the holiday, but what the holiday invoked in people.

It was the time of giving and receiving, of good cheer and celebrating.

People who didn't know called out "Merry Christmas" in the streets, and happiness fell over us like the first snow.

I knew I sounded like some crappy Hallmark card, but I felt extraordinary happy.

For so many years, Christmas had been stressful for me.

Between arguing with my parents over who got to have me over for the season with my mother's crying and my dad's sad eyes, I had never felt particularly joyful.

I'd been stuck between a rock and hard place, but this year I'd been freed.

I could mess around with my boyfriend, smoke up a joint and stuff my face until I couldn't even another bite.

Most of what we were doing was mostly in preparation for tomorrow, but I'd already seen Edward's plans for my cooling cheesecake written across his face.

I finally felt like I had something great to offer this year that surpassed awkward, stilted conversations and barely suppressed eye-rolls.

It felt good.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All **mistakes** are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 48.**

By the time we had finished cooking, Alice was due for a throttling.

She had started what could only be described as the "Is it time yet?" version of "are we there yet?"

She was almost bouncing off the walls in anticipation for what would be her first foray in the high of smoking weed.

Angela insisted on waiting for her boyfriend, Ben, to arrive before we started, and Edward...well, he was hiding out in the bathroom, lighting up a joint.

I could still remember when I first met him and he insisted that he only smoked every other weekend...yeah, so not buying it.

I understood that he didn't like being defined by his affinity to smoke up, but there was no getting around the fact he was one, big, fat stoner.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Let me in, your sister is driving me crazy," I hissed.

The lock clicked open and he opened the door, quickly tugging me inside before locking the door behind me.

The room was hazy with smoke as I sat on the edge of the bathtub, and I squinted at him as he offered me the blunt.

"Something to take the edge off," he told me.

I snickered, but took it willingly. "Shotgun me?" I asked, and was rewarded with a grin.

"You don't need to ask," he said as I raised it to my lips, inhaling deeply before turning my face to his, my lips brushing against the softness of his before I exhaled shakily.

He inhaled slowly, the smoke curling around in his mouth before he blew it out through his nose.

I coughed lightly, my eyes watering slightly before kissing him chastely, the taste of weed and mint invading my senses.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. Sorry I haven't been around. I was taking part in the DRABBLE WAR. Check out Sea of Black if you're interested. 50 chapters all posted over the weekend.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 49.**

Don't ask me how it happened, but somehow we ended up the bath with Edward's face planted between my breasts.

As much fun as it was to avoid Edward's sisters, it became hard when Angela started hammering on the door.

"Ben's here, so get your asses out of there. Don't think I don't know that you're either fucking or smoking up," she crowed.

Edward groaned, pulling his head from the valley of my breasts, tugging my shirt down as he sat up.

We stumbled out of the bath, opening a window to air it out a bit as we straightened our clothes and made our way out.

It was amazing how differently you saw the world when you were high.

You questioned things you had never even given a second thought about, and everything seemed to capture you attention with a childlike enthusiasm.

I hopped on Edward's back, my legs feeling like jello, wibbling and wobbling everywhere.

I wasn't even sure if wibbling was a word, but it should have been.

I giggled as he carried me into the living room and dumped me on the couch.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"My legs are wibbling and wobbling," I told him, wiggling them for added effect.

"Cool. My head feels the same," he said.

"Come wibble wobble with me then," I told him, trying to tug him down on the couch next to me.

"How much did you two smoke?" Alice asked, eying as though we were another species.

"None of your beeswax," I said smartly, tapping my nose for no other reason than I wanted to.

"I think weed is going to reduce my IQ level," she said, and squinted at her, wondering why she seemed with that fact.

"That's a good thing?" I asked her, wondering if she was being sarcastic.

She nodded. "Being a genius isn't all what it's cracked out to be. Losing a few points won't kill me. I just hope I'm as amusing as you."

"Okay," I said, sprawling myself out along the couch

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the wait, FF is being a bitch.**

**The Curious Tale Of My Curiosity.**

**Chapter 50.**

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but Ben, Angela's boyfriend didn't fit anything I could have conjured up in my mind.

He had brown curly hair and a short, stocky figure that made Angela look like an Amazon.

Thick bands of muscles stretched his clothes, and if he had been any taller I would have been intimidated, but between the weed I'd smoked and the fact that we were the same height, all I could do was giggle.

"Ignore her," Angela said, rolling her eyes. "That's Edward's high girlfriend."

I waved and shrugged unapologetically, and he nodded at me, looking amused.

"Is it time yet?" Alice asked for what I gather to be the fiftieth time since I had left the safety of the bathroom.

It was no wonder Edward was constantly smoking, an escape from the reality of his crazy sisters was very welcome.

"Actually it is," Edward, walking in the room and sharing a man hug with Ben. "I want to introduce to you to Tanya."

"Oh brother," Angela muttered as Edward held up a bong, a look of pride on his face.

He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and if she would have been human I probably would have been jealous.

"Alice, you should start off with a blunt," he told her, causing her scowl as he plopped down on the couch beside me.

"Edward, come on," she argued. "Though the intake of each respective implement varies, the end product is the same. Ergo, stop being a buzzkill and let me have a go with the bong."

He rolled his eyes. "When you go crazy and get paranoid, don't expect me to help you," he warned her, lighting up the bong. "I'm using some from my special stash; Ice Marijuana. It's strong shit."

"If I can figure out how to do a rubik's cube in under a minute after picking it up, I think I can take some weed."

**AN: Let's hope so...Thanks for reading!**


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Thanks for the **reviews** ****guys****! All ****mistakes**** are mine. Sorry for the fail in updates.**

**The Curious Tale Of My **Curiosity**.**

**Chapter 51.**

Smoking with the bong was a whole other experience than with a blunt.

I honestly felt like I was floating, the smoke swirling and dancing around my face in a hypnotizing dance.

I had long since lost feeling in my lips, but I continued to try smacking them together, contorting my face in an effort to regain feeling in them.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked from where he lay, his head in my lap as he gazed up at me lazily.

"I can't fweel my wips," I told him, giggling at how silly I sound.

"Guys, quiet," Alice hissed, her eyes glazed over as she perked her head up, swiveling her head around like a dog listening for intruders. She looked slightly wild as she pressed a finger to her lips. "They're listening," she whispered.

I squinted at her, my mind to cloudy to really comprehend what she was saying. "Huh?" I muttered.

"The government," she explained as if it was obvious. "There is a van parked across the street with government officials listening to every word we say."

"Really?" Ben asked, stumbling over the window and peering out. "Holy shit, she's right!"

The rest of us scrambled up, fighting to get a good view out of the window to see the white van parked across the street.

"I can't see anyone in it," Angela whispered.

"That's because they're in the back," Alice piqued up.

Panic welled up inside me. "I can't be caught by them, my dad will murder me!" I screeched, starting to hyperventilate.

Angela snapped me, harder than what was truly necessary. "Hold yourself together. No one is going to get caught doing anything. I mean, they are obviously breaking laws by encroaching on our civil rights. As citizens of America, we have a right to privacy, so we could, in all actuality, sue their asses."

I stared at her, surprised at how put together she seemed, and awed at how smart she was.

"I don't think it counts if we are breaking the law in the first place," Edward pointed out. "They'll just try and use the weed as a scapegoat."

"They can't if there is no weed," Ben said. "They obviously want to catch us in the act, so I say we get rid of the evidence."

We all agreed that Ben's idea was the best course of action, the only question was_, how would we dispose of it?_

**AN: lol, I wonder what their plan is...Thanks for reading!**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Thanks for the **reviews** ****guys****! All ****mistakes**** are mine. Surprised that I actually updated in a timely fashion?**

**The Curious Tale Of My **Curiosity**.**

**Chapter 52.**

"I am so fucking high," Angela whined as she took another hit from the bong.

We had decided that the best course of action would be to use the rest of the weed, so as not to waste it and all.

I could barely see through the thick clouds of smoke hanging in the air, and I just hoped we could finish it all in time.

My knee bounced nervously as I eyed the door, paranoia infecting my brain as I waited for the police to come busting through the door to arrest me.

"I'm too young to die!" I blurted out, but the only response I got was a groan from Edward. He took a hit from the bowl he was smoking and passed it over to me.

"Here, this will make you feel better," he placated, his eyes bloodshot and his grin dopey.

I took a hit, letting my eyes fall closed as the smoke infiltrated my body. The familiar burn soothed me as I breathed out, expelling the smoke and relaxing a little bit.

"I just want you to know that I love you, Edward," I told him seriously. "And no matter what happens tonight, that won't change."

"God, babe, me too," he mumbled, fumbling slightly as he pulled me closer to him, his lips meeting mine sloppily as we kissed.

"Ben," Angela whined. "How come you never say stuff like that?"

I strangled moan was the only answer she got, and she huffed, turning toward where Alice had passed out, curled up on the couch.

"I'm tired and hungry," I grumbled, unsure as to whether my legs would work as I pulled away from Edward, and attempted to crawl toward the kitchen where the second batch of weed brownies were.

My mouth watered as I hoisted myself up, using the counter for leverage, snagging the plate, and stumbling back to the living room.

"Brownies," I crowed, flopping down on the floor as I stuffed one into my mouth. "So fucking good," I groaned.

By this point, it was only Edward, Angela and me awake as we feasted on the brownies before deciding to sing some carols. Never had I heard so many dirty words used in _Silent Night,_ and I felt almost bad for the government officials listening.

I soon got distracted by the flashing lights on the Christmas tree, just watching them blink on and off for a while until fatigue took over me and I collapsed against Edward, mumbling incoherently before passing out.

**AN: What a way to spend Christmas Eve, huh? Thanks for reading!**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Thanks for the **reviews** ****guys****! All ****mistakes**** are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My **Curiosity**.**

**Chapter 53.**

I woke up with the worst case of cotton mouth, and a dull pounding in my head.

The living room was in complete shambles, and the light streaming in through the window was enough to make me want to curl up in a ball and pretend not to be alive.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" Edward grumbled, sitting up in only his boxers and socks.

I quickly looked down at myself, breathing a sigh of relief that I was fully clothed, but found out that my top was on backwards.

There were parts of last night that were a little spotty, but by the look of things it must have been quite memorable.

"Mercy!" Alice shrieked from the couch. "What foul ailment hath thou poisoned me with?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering she was still high as I dragged myself up onto my feet, sidestepping Ben as I made my way into the bathroom.

I pulled a face at my complexion in the mirror, bloodshot eyes and haystack hair greeting me.

Edward stumbled into the bathroom, looking just as bad as I did.

"Shower?" he asked hoarsely.

I nodded, not in the least bit shy as I stripped out of my clothes, leaving me naked as I stepped into the shower after him.

I wasn't even remotely awake as I leaned against Edward, my arms wrapped loosely around his waist as the water pelted down on us.

"Why do I feel like last night was some bad episode of that 70's show?" Edward asked.

"No such thing as a bad episode of that 70's show," I mumbled back.

He snorted. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck, everything is bad to me, right now," he muttered, running his fingers through my hair.

I grunted in response, reveling in the feel of the hot water surrounding me.

"Wanna fuck?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "It'll make us both feel better."

Well, with such logic as that, how could I say no?

**AN: My damn notifications aren't working right now *scowls*. Thanks for reading!**


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Thanks for the **reviews** ****guys****! All ****mistakes**** are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My **Curiosity**.**

**Chapter 54.**

There are times in relationships when a fit of finesse are needed, some romance, and a little foreplay, but this wasn't one of those times.

We both knew without speaking that this would be simply what he had suggested, a fuck.

My head was still spinning, and I felt a tad bit queasy, so if anything I was grateful when he just hoisted me up against the shower wall and thrust into me.

Foreplay would have dragged it out until I would have changed my mind, but this, my arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as he rocked his hips into mine, just felt right.

The pleasure softened the edges of my headache, sufficiently distracting me as the water cascaded down over us.

He grunted and panted in my ear as he pushed into me over and over again, his hips gyrating against mine and rubbing against my clit with each thrust.

I let him do all the work, only shifting my hips forward lazily, my eyes closed and my head leaning back against the tiles.

My lips parted as a groan of pleasure slipped through, the way he was stretching and filling me to the hilt sublime.

My nipples scraped against his chest and I dug my nails hard into his back, clinging to him as I pressed my feet harder into his ass, silently asking him to go quicker.

He listened, picking up the pace, his hands grasping my ass as he pulled me into him.

It wasn't explosive when I came, it was gentle, the shudders working through my body as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

Edward's hand never left my clit, rubbing circles in it, prolonging my orgasm until his own overtook him.

The tension that had been eating up at me since I had awoken, vanished, and I sighed, already feeling so much better.

"You're right, I _do_ feel so much better," I told him, turning the shower off before stepping out.

"Should I be offended that you doubted me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck as I pulled a towel around my body.

I snorted. "I wouldn't bother," I told him wryly.

Our moment was sadly ruined by Angela banging loudly on the door, "Stop fucking and get out of the bathroom. You better not have used up all the hot water!"

We shared a look, our eyes widening as we glanced back over at the shower.

"How likely is it that we can safely lock ourselves in your room before your sister realizes that their isn't any hot water?" I whispered.

"I think if we run, we'll have a pretty good chance," he whispered back.

**AN:. Is it a bird, is it a plane, no FF is actually working! Thanks for reading!**


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Thanks for the **reviews** ****guys****! All ****mistakes**** are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My **Curiosity**.**

**Chapter 55.**

"You know that the first "shotgun"–the act where two people share the same smoke–they actually used a shotgun. That's how it got its name," Alice murmured, back to her normal self now that she had eaten and showered.

I hummed, pretending to listen while stirring the gravy. "That's great, Alice," I said, looking over to make sure that she was still cutting the vegetables.

I had to roll my eyes somewhat when I saw the precision she was using to chop up a carrot, making sure each piece was the same size.

"Edward!" I said, exasperatedly, batting his hand away as he dipped his finger into the gravy.

"I'm the official taster," he argued, swiftly moving back to his station out of reach of the spatula I had picked up.

"Where's Angela and Ben? They were supposed to get chestnuts from the store half an hour ago."

"Probably fucking somewhere," Edward muttered, forcing me to flick him as he wandered once again toward the gravy.

"Edward," I admonished, shooting a pointed look toward his sister, silently telling him that what he'd said, while most likely true, was inappropriate.

"What? She's smart enough to know that sex is the forgone conclusion as to where Angela is. Just because she's young, it doesn't mean she's naive or stupid," he said, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"You and Angela are terrible influences," I grumbled, shaking my head at him.

He chuckled, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Only on the holidays," he murmured, placing a kiss on the arch of my neck.

"You realize that I'm still in the room, don't you?" Alice muttered, her head never lifting from her precise carrot slicing. "Just because I'm small, it doesn't mean that I'm deaf. So, if you don't mind, could you not talk like I'm not right here. Oh! And please refrain from desecrating any of the surfaces in this room."

I blushed, turning around to face her, ignoring Edward dipping his finger back into the gravy. "How do you survive in this place?" I asked.

"Hey! It isn't that bad," Edward protested.

Alice shrugged. "Like Edward said, it's mainly in the holidays. Usually they are more mellow and calm, but on holidays they tend to try and fill the gap left by our parent's death by acting crazy. If you don't think about it, then it doesn't hurt as much. Isn't that right, Edward?"

I was floored by her assessment and pretty dumbfounded. I had never connected Edward's behavior to his parents death. I tried to catch Edward's eye, but he refused to look at me. "Something like that, Ali," he murmured. "I need to fetch something."

He left the kitchen pretty quickly after that, leaving a heavy silence behind him. Alice looked up at me from over her glasses. "Edward and Angela try to protect me from the worst of the situation the death of our parents created, but it affected them as much as it did me. They pretend to be strong, but sometimes, its just easier to forget. They throw themselves into work during term, so on holidays, they have to find distractions," she explained.

I frowned slightly, was that what I was, a distraction?

**AN:. Yeah...it's been a while. Sorry! I've been working on pre-writing a new quick fic. I'm writing to thirtieth chapter. I should start posting it soon. Thanks for reading!**


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Thanks for the **reviews** ****guys****! All ****mistakes**** are mine.**

**The Curious Tale Of My **Curiosity**.**

**Chapter 56.**

I tried to distract myself by finishing cooking, but as the minutes dragged by with no sign of Edward, my fears seemed to continue mounting.

Was our relationship as serious as I thought it was?

Was Edward just using me for a quick holiday fling to distract himself?

The questions whirled around my mind, causing my gut to churn and my mood to sour until I finally couldn't take it any longer.

"Keep an eye on things for a minute," I instructed Alice as I went off to find Edward.

I found him on the balcony connected to the living room, staring, pensively, out at the sky.

"Edward," I said softly.

He sighed, ducking his head down so that his hair fell in his face. "Please, don't, Bella. I don't need you to pity me, okay?"

My eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Pity you? Why would I pity you?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me, his expression patronizing. "We both heard what Alice said in there, but I guess it was only a matter of time before you figured out that I was fucked up. I don't deal with my problems well. In fact, I generally like to pretend that they are not there. I never really grieved my parents death, and I'm constantly having to carry around this weight in my chest while I pretend that nothing is wrong.

"Before you I got high when it all gets too much, but you actually made it more. My problems don't matter when you're around and I'm finally happy, but for how long? Nothing lasts forever, and I don't want to loose you like I lost my parents. I don't think I could cope," he admitted, his voice tortured.

I didn't even hesitate. I just pulled him into my arms and held him, my own insecurities thrown away as I unveiled another layer to the mystery that was my boyfriend.

If only I knew how to fix him.

**AN: Wow, who knew Christmas could be so depressing. Geesh, I'm starting to feel like the Grinch. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
